The Halfbreed
by Demure Lunatic
Summary: What if Bella was half vampire and half human, like Renesmee? How would that affect Edward's and Bella's relationship, if they had one at all? Bella is slightly OOC and no Quileutes. Rated M for later chapters.
1. High School and the Cullens

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not myself._

* * *

My first day at Forks High School—my first day of school ever. I am filled with ebullience; I am finally stepping out of the house excluding the surrounding forest. No one knew I existed besides Charlie of course and my dead mother. Charlie is my father, but he isn't your normal father. He is a vampire. My mother, Renee, died giving birth to me before she could be bitten by Charlie. I have no other memory of her, but I do have a picture that Charlie gave me. She was much more beautiful than myself; she was radiant with love and compassion. Charlie loved her very much; I can still see it in his golden eyes. Anyways, I guess you could say I'm a half breed—have human and half vamp.

"Bells! You should be on your way now," Charlie said from downstairs.

"Yes, coming," I said rushing down the stairs.

"Be careful around the humans. I have to go now, I love you." Charlie was the chief of police. Ironic since humans would die at the hands of most vampires, but not Charlie and I. We liked to call ourselves "vegetarians" because we survive on only the blood of animals. Charlie's eyes are golden instead of the crimson eyes of most vampires, but mine's are a chocolate brown because of my half human side.

"Yeah, yeah. You too, Dad." I got inside my sleek black Audi and headed off for school. I got there quite fast due to my superb driving skills and vampire reflexes. I guess I was too early because nobody was there in the lot besides myself. I made my way to the office. "Excuse me. I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here."

"Oh right. You were adopted by Chief Swan. Here's your schedule, just get it signed by your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day. Enjoy your first day at Forks High," she said, handing me my schedule. I saw her name was Mrs. Cope from her name plate on her desk. Charlie told everyone that I was adopted as a cover story. No one could see me during my younger years because I was growing too fast. The humans would have known something was strange about us. I was starting as a junior at Forks High. The material would not be a problem for me; I learn quickly and Charlie bought me a bunch of books to read while I was stuck in the house. I also learned how to play the guitar and the piano during my imprisonment as I like to call it.

I made my way back to my car since the bell hadn't rung yet. So I sat in the driver's sea with my window rolled down and laid my head back on the rest. I heard foot steps coming towards me. "Hi. You must be Isabella Swan, the new girl," said a blonde haired boy, "I'm Mike Newton. I could walk you to your first class if you want."

"Umm, just call me Bella and you don't have to. I can find my way around just fine," I replied, not liking the attention.

"It's no problem, I want to. What's your first class," he asked persistently.

"U.S. History," I stated, giving up.

"Oh! That's my first class, too. So you see that it's no problem." I guess I should get used to interacting with humans. The bell rang and we made it to history. I handed him my schedule for him to sign and he made me introduce myself and the rest of the class, which I didn't enjoy one bit. The next three classes went the same way. I didn't even need an introduction, everyone already knew my name. The joys of living in such a small town. Then it was lunch time. Jessica Stanley, a girl I shared a couple of classes with, invited me to sit with her at lunch. I wasn't really in the position to decline. Apparently she sat with some of the other kids I had met today—Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, and Angela Weber. Angela is shy, quiet, and sincere; I think we could be great friends. While Angela and I kept quiet, the others were all chattering amongst themselves.

Then a group of other kids entered the cafeteria. A big dark-haired guy walked along with this gorgeous blonde girl. I swear that she could have been a super model. Behind them, a curly blonde guy and a small black-haired girl followed. Lastly, but definitely not least, a bronze-haired boy walked with them. They all sat at a table together at the other end of the cafeteria. But what I noticed about all of them was that they were pale and shared the same colored eyes as Charlie. They were vampires, but Charlie never mentioned other vampires living in Forks.

"They are the Cullens. I don't know much about them, since they are new here. This is their first day, too," Jessica answered my unspoken questions. I guess it was obvious that they caught my attention. "Oh my gosh, one of the Cullen boys is looking at you, Bella." I turned my head and saw the bronze-haired one looking and looked away quickly. I could feel myself blush a little.

"Stop looking over there, Jessica," I responded, embarrassed. Even more embarrassing, they could probably hear us. Damn vampire senses. But I don't think they know that I'm capable of hearing their conversations either. I didn't eavesdrop though, because that's just rude, besides, they probably weren't paying attention to our conversation anyway. I'm just paranoid. Lunch ended and I made my way to Biology with Mr. Banner. He pointed out a table near the front so I took a seat. The rest of the students came in, but none of them sat next to me. Then I saw the bronze-haired boy walk in just as gorgeous as ever and took the empty seat next to me. He smelled so good, I could feel my mouth water. Luckily, he was a vampire and not a human.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said looking at me in his velvety voice. I wasn't sure if I was able to speak at that moment, I was in awe of him.

"H-hi. I'm Bella Swan and I'm new here as well," apparently able to respond.

"Nice to meet you. My family and I just moved here from Los Angeles. My father is a doctor at Forks Hospital. What brings you here to Forks?"

"Well… I was adopted by Charlie Swan, he's the chief of police here. My parents died in a car accident," I responded, giving him the fake story. I felt bad lying to him. I don't know why, but I felt that I could trust him with the truth. He's a vampire afterall.

"I'm sorry to here that. My mother got tired of the city and wanted to move to a small town, ergo us moving here," he said, sounding completely sincere. Mr. Banner started class so all conversation ended there. But I couldn't help but glance at him every now and then and sometimes I caught him glancing at me. But it could just be my imagination. Why would he even bother looking at me, I don't know. I sat there drinking his wonderful scent in and not even listening to the lecture. All too soon, the bell rang and I had to part with Edward.

Gym with Coach Clapp was my final class. Sadly, Edward was not in that class, but Mike was. I could tell that Mike was interested in me, but I wasn't. Jessica, however, had an obvious crush on Mike, but he was oblivious. School ended so I headed back to my beloved Audi. I saw the Cullens get into a silver Volvo, which appeared to be Edward's because he was driving it. I backed out of the lot and went home.

When I pulled up to my house, Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway. I walked into the house and he was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey Bells, how was your first day?"

"It was alright. I have a feeling that I won't learn anything new. So besides having to interact with humans, no problem." High school was pointless for me learning wise. I probably knew more about history and science than the teachers themselves from all the books I've read. Plus, I've already read the books on the syllabus for English.

"How is your control, though. You need to work on that, that is why you're in high school. You can't be stuck in this house forever, you'll go insane."

"It was fine. No burning sensation at all. Mind over matter, you know how I'd hate myself if I ever drank human blood. I never have and I never will. Trust that you have raised me well, Dad. Also, a new vampire coven moved into town, their eyes are golden though, so no worries in that matter. There are five of them posing as high school students and two more as their parents. Their father is a doctor?"

"I'm very glad about your control and I do trust you. I have heard of the Cullens. Yes, Carlisle Cullen is a doctor at the hospital. I visited him today and they are expecting us at their home at six."

"Oh okay then. I'll just be up in my room until then," I replied and went up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door and turned on my stereo to Claire de Lune by Debussy. It was my favorite piece of all time, so calming and soothing. I laid on my bed and recapped my first day in my head. I thought about the beautiful Edward and the rest of his attractive siblings. I would officially meet them all tonight. I was excited to finally meet other vampires. Perhaps make friends with them? I love Charlie, but he wasn't great company. It would be fun to hang around new people. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize it was time to go. I threw on a nice black pencil skirt and midnight blue sweater blouse instead of staying in my now wrinkled school clothes. Then I slipped on my black flats and went down stairs. Charlie was already ready, so I hopped into the driver's seat and Charlie in the passenger's seat. I followed Charlie's directions and we were at the Cullens' home in no time.

There house was huge and elegant. It was three stories and had plenty of windows to let in the sunlight. I was just about to knock on the door when a blonde man open the door, "You must be Bella. Charlie and I have already met. I am Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you, please come inside." So he was the doctor, he must have amazing control.

"Yes, thank you for letting us into your home," I replied. We were let inside and met the rest of the family. I met Esme, Carlisle's wife. She was very wonderful and I could tell that she was a great mother. I also found out the names of their children that I saw at school. The huge guy is Emmett and his mate, the stunning blonde, is Rosalie. The curly blonde-haired guy's name is Jasper and his mate is Alice, the tiny one with the short and spiky black hair. She is extremely hyper. Then, I met the lovely Edward again.

"Your hands aren't cold," Edward said when we shook hands.

"Umm. My body temperature is higher than a human's. I'm half vampire and half human. That's also why my eyes are brown instead of gold like yours," I replied letting go of his hand. When we touched I felt a jolt of electricity run through my hand. I have no idea if he felt it or if it was only me.

"We have never encountered a half vampire before. I'd like to discuss this with you one of these days, if you don't mind," Carlisle jumped in and I nodded in response. We sat down in the living room chatted about little things like our hobbies and interests.

"Would you two like a tour of the house? I decorated it myself, interior design is a hobby of mine," Esme asked.

"Go on ahead, Bells. I'll just stay and chat with Carlisle," Charlie replied. I got up and followed Esme around the first floor while she explained her design. The house was so light and so open. I never would have thought vampires lived here.

"I can give her a tour of the upstairs, Esme" said Edward coming out of nowhere. Esme agreed, so Edward and I walked up the stairs. On the wall there was a bunch of graduation caps. Edward and I laughed.

"It's our own private joke. We metriculate often," Edward chuckled.

"Well, Forks High is going to be my first." Then Edward took my hand and I felt the electricity again. I looked up at Edward and looked shocked as well so he must have felt it, but again, neither of us said anything about and I just held on to his hand. He said he liked the feeling of warmth, while I said that I enjoyed the coldness of his hands. We were on the third floor when Edward paused. "Yeah, this is my room." I walked in and took a look and Edward followed. There was no bed, but he had a nice stereo sysem and wall covered with shelves with records and cd's. It was amazing.

"What are you listening to right now?" I asked, curious. I turned on the stereo and Claire de Lune started playing, "Claire de Lune is my favorite."

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked, surprise written all over his face.

"Yeah, I listen to it all the time. It is soothes me. I fall asleep to it."

"You are able to sleep? I wish I could," he said, surprised yet again.

"Yep, the advantages of being half human," I said, smiling up at him. He brought his hand up to my cheek and I could feel the electricity course throught my entire body. I could feel the blood flow on my cheeks. I must have been red as a tomato. He looked at me for awhile, he looked like he was focusing quite hard.

"I can't hear what you're thinking. I can usually hear what people thinking, but you're mind is silent to me," he said, still gazing at me.

"That's a good thing. I don't think you would want to know what I was thinking, but you are very gifted," I replied. Thank god he couldn't read my mind. That would be so humiliating for him to know that I was thinking about how beautiful he was.

"On the contrary, I would love to hear what your thinking. But, I guess I'll just have to listen to your heartbeat instead, which is beating a lot faster than a human's should," he replied.

"Like I said, I'm only half human." My heart normally beats faster than a human's, but it's beating extra fast because of Edward. He was still had his hand on my cheek, which I grabbed with my hand and pulled it down, "We should go back downstairs now. Charlie and I are probably going to go soon."

"Okay. Let's go," he said with a sad look on his face. We headed back down and when we reached the last flight of stairs, I let go of his hand. I would rather not have Charlie notice and ask questions. I looked at Edward and smiled and he gave me a brilliant smile back. I could feel my heart go wild in my chest. Charlie and I said our goodbyes for now and got back inside my car. On the drive back home we chatted about how friendly the Cullens are. Charlie also found out about their gifts, apparently Edward isn't the only one with an extra talent. Alice can see the future though it is subject to change based on the choices people make and Jasper can influence other people's emotions. They are extraordinary bunch. I had a good feeling about all of them. When we got home, I went straight to my room and slept. It was a dreamless sleep and I woke up feeling more refreshed than ever.

* * *

_Rate and review por favor!_


	2. Edward the Escort

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. Drats._

_

* * *

_

I left the house later so I wouldn't be the first car in the lot. The Cullens were already there so I pulled up my black Audi next to the silver Volvo. I looked out at Edward and he had the cutest grin on his face that caused my heart rate to soar. I got out the car quickly, "Good morning."

They replied in unison, "Morning, Bella." They chuckled at their synchronization.

"Wow. Did you guys practice that?" I said jokingly and just then the bell rang.

"May I walk you to your class, Bella?" Edward asked. The rest of the Cullens tried to hold in their giggles and Edward looked annoyingly at them.

"Sure, Edward," I replied. Edward wants to walk me to class?! He was walking me to U.S. History and we were both silent. I had no clue what to say. I've never really had a relationship besides my father. I only knew how to interact with other people because of all the movies I watched. From what I've seen, a boy walking you to your class that they aren't even in is a good sign that they are attracted to you. But how can Edward Cullen be attracted to me? Impossible. Did I even like him that way or are we two people that become really good friends and nothing more? I've only known him for less than 24 hours, but I feel like I've known him my whole life, like I could trust him with my life. Or maybe I'm just the dumbest, most clueless vampire in the world.

"Have fun in history, though I'm sure that you know all of the material already," Edward said, bringing me out of my thoughts, which I was thankful that he couldn't read.

"Yes, the United States is a relatively new country compared to England and France," I replied and entered the classroom and took my seat. The teacher started the lecture on how the Europeans came to discover America. I didn't listen to a word he was saying at all and luckily he didn't call on me. All I could think about was Edward Cullen. The bell rang signaling the end of class. I walked out and Edward was leaning against the lockers already waiting to escort me to my next class. I was utterly surprised and he must have noticed, because he started chuckling. When he asked if he could walk me to class in the morning, I didn't know that he intended to walk me to every class. He did just that.

When it was lunch time, he walked with me to the cafeteria. We got some of the cafeteria food, in order to appear human of course, and went to the Cullens' table. Edward and I were the first ones to arrive. Edward pulled out a chair for me to sit and sat himself down next to me. I guess I was sitting with them from now on, it was better than sitting with the humans that made my mouth become filled with venom. But of course, I never acted on it.

Alice and Jasper came next, Alice practically dancing her way to me to give me a hug. She was too adorable, "Hi, Bella. We're going to be great friends," she said with enthusiasm. I nodded and said hi to her. Jasper was next to greet me and he always looked like he was in pain and he had bite mark scars all over him which were not visible to the human eye. He was from the south, I could tell by his accent when he said hello to me. I said hello to him, too. Alice sat down next to me and smiled and Jasper took the seat next to her. I could tell that they balanced each other out really well.

Emmett and Rosalie came last. Emmett laughed when he saw me and picked me up to give me a bear hug and said hi. I said hello to Rosalie as she shook her head at Emmett's welcoming gesture. He was huge and I'm sure that my face looked petrified. But inside, I could tell that Emmett was a soft teddy bear, he just looked intimidating. Rosalie told me to just call her Rose.

"Bella, are you going to be sitting with us from now on?" Alice asked and I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted me to say yes.

"Well, I guess if it's alright with you guys," I replied. They all nodded their heads and said that they would love it if I sat with them.

"Bella, what would happen if I dared you to eat that disgusting pizza you have in on your plate?" Emmett asked with a both curious and serious look on his face.

I laughed and replied, "Well since I'm half human, my body is compatible with human food. But it tastes so bland and I prefer blood, because it tastes better to me. So I don't have to upchuck it like you, it comes out the other end." Emmett laughed and Rose smacked him in the back of the head for asking the question.

"I was just curious," he said trying to defend himself.

"Bella, Carlisle is dying to talk to you, so would you like to come over to our house after school and wait till he comes home from the hospital, so he could ask you some of his questions? Carlisle is very inquisitive and strives for knowledge" Edward asked and I agreed that I would follow them to their house after school.

"I love your outfit, Bella. Are you into fashion?" Alice asked, her voice full of excitement. Honestly, I didn't even pay attention to what I put on this morning. I looked at myself and noticed that I was wearing a soft, white flowy blouse with an unbuttoned gray vest and gray skinny jeans. I was wearing white ballet flats and a silver heart necklace and silver bangles for accessories.

"Thanks, Alice. You look very nice yourself, too adorable. I like to dress myself nicely and shop occasionally, but I don't really follow on the latest trends," I replied. Lunch ended and Edward and I walked to the class we shared, Biology. We were going to do a lab today, which I already knew how to do. We were to look at slides under the microscope and determine the stage of mitosis. Edward and I were the first to finish, so we ended up just chatting about random things.

"I know that Carlisle works at the hospital and you guys go to school, but what does Esme do all day," I asked to keep up conversation. I loved the sound of his voice.

"Esme loves interior designing, so she is currently designing a home for Emmett and Rose when the get married again after high school. She also keeps up our own home, she is very obsessed with everything being clean," Edward replied.

"Do you miss Los Angeles? Where is your favorite place to live?"

"No, not at all. It was too sunny for our liking. Also, the girls there didn't have very pleasant thoughts about me. It was very annoying, especially when the school we attended was so large. It was also hard on Jasper, being the newest of us. I think so far, my favorite place is here in Forks. It's so green and beautiful here. I also got to meet you and Charlie, who are like us." I couldn't help but laugh at what he said about the girls' thoughts on him. I also couldn't help but smile when he said his favorite place is Forks, where he got to meet Charlie and I. Edward returned my smile with a crooked grin. We looked into each others eyes and I couldn't look away from his gaze. I could feel myself start to blush.

"Please don't do that," I whispered, too low for human ears.

"Do what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Dazzle me like that." Dazzle was the only word I could come up with to describe the effect he had on me with his golden eyes and beautiful smile.

"Dazzle you? I think you've got it the other way around. You dazzle me. You have a beautiful blush, by the way," He replied and gave me another crooked grin, which made me blush even more, which made him chuckle. Just by his words, he got me feeling elated. I think I was on cloud nine hundred and then I knew that I had a major crush on Edward Cullen. We turned away from each other and looked at the teacher as he dismissed class. I didn't even notice that the bell rang already.

He walked me to the gym doors and held my face with his right hand and brushed my cheek with his thumb lightly. I could feel my cheeks turn red under his touch. The electricity was still there. Then he walked off to his own class. Mike had to go and ruin my Edward high by saying, "You and Cullen, huh? I don't like it."

"No and it's none of your business," I replied bitterly towards him. Mike had no claim on me, nobody did. Edward and I were friends. I didn't get a sign that we were anything more. Better friends than nothing, right?

We were on the volleyball unit in gym, which was pretty easy. I lightly hit the ball whenever it came towards me. I didn't enjoy gym, because it took every ounce of my control to not become competitive and just whack the ball with all my might. I had to remind myself that I was just playing with fragile humans.

School was over and I walked slowly over to the lot towards the silver Volvo and my black Audi. All of the Cullens kids were there already, waiting for me. I greeted all of them with a hello, again. They replied back. We got along so well and so quickly. I didn't think I would make friends with other vegetarian vampires, let alone know others like Charlie and I existed.

"May I ride with you, Bella," Alice asked.

"Sure thing. I just have to stop by my house and leave Charlie a note saying that I'm going to be at your house," I replied. I sat in the driver's seat and Alice in the passenger's seat. I backed out of the parking lot first and sped to my house. Several minutes later we arrived at my house. "Would you like to come inside?"

"I'd love to," Alice replied. I opened the door to my two story house and gave Alice a tour. When we got to my room, she automatically went into my walk in closet. I could tell this girl loved clothes.

"This is it? Bella, we must go shopping soon," she said, happily. Then I saw her face go blank for a second and then she had a huge smile on her face. "I see us going shopping tomorrow after school with Rose. Excellent!" she exclaimed.

"Okay. If that's what the psychic says, we can go shopping tomorrow. I'll inform Charlie later tonight."

"Oh! Can we have a sleepover at my house?!"

"Sure, I'm sure Charlie will agree with that. I'll tell him later. Are your parents alright with me sleeping over?"

"Yes, of course. I see them agreeing with me on having you sleepover for the whole weekend. Yay, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Alright, I will stay the whole weekend. Now calm down my little pixie," I said laughing and she laughed along with me in her high, bell-like laugh. We went back downstairs and I left a note for Charlie on the coffee table in the living room. We got back into my Audi and drove off to the Cullens' house.

"Bella, what do you think about Edward?" Alice asked while I was driving.

Should I admit to her that I have a major crush on her brother? Hell no. I settled on a generic answer, "He's nice. Very easy to talk to."

"Come on, Bella! That's all you're going to say? He's nice?!" She said with a frustrated look on her face.

"No, I also said that he is very easy to talk to," I said and she just growled out me and pouted.

"Bella! You obviously like him and he obviously likes you. How come everyone knows it, except for you two?!"

"What? There is no way you're brother would like me like that. Impossible."

"So you don't deny that you like him?" She asked slyly.

"Alice! I never said I liked him!" But I most definitely do.

"But you don't deny it?" She asked, still pushing for an answer.

"No," I said, defeated. I pulled up at the Cullens' driveway. "You tell anybody, little pixie, and you are dead."

"Alright. I won't tell anybody, even though it's not really a secret. Everyone knows it except Edward. Even Charlie knows there is something going on."

"What?! Shut up, Alice! Edward better not find out about this conversation through your thoughts!"

"No worries, Bella. I've learned to block my thoughts from him quite well over the years, though I've sometimes slipped," she said with a smile. I glared at her, letting her know I was being serious. We got out of the car and went into their beautiful home.

* * *

_Rate and review please! Thanks to those who review, keeps the chapters coming faster._


	3. Interrogation

_Twilight is not owned by moi. Runs to my bedroom and cries._

* * *

"Bella! Welcome back into our home. You are welcome anytime, sweetheart," said Esme, lovingly and gave me a motherly hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I replied.

"No need to thank me, dear, I already see you as my own daughter and call me Esme," she said.

"Mom, Bella is going to be sleeping over tomorrow for the whole weekend!" Alice said, practically bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"Alright, just don't scare her off, Alice. We all know you often get carried away."

"Scare her off? Hmm… No, I don't see that happening. Bella loves me just the way I am, Mom," Alice said with a smile.

"How can I not love my little pixie?" I said, messing up Alice's spiky, black hair.

Then Alice ran to the bathroom to fix her hair. Esme and I laughed at Alice. Esme went back upstairs and I went into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the loveseat and Edward and Jasper sat on the each end of the sofa, leaving a seat between them. I said hello to everyone and sat down between Edward and Jasper. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me and I gave him a confused look. Rose smacked on the head for at least the second time today. By then, Alice returned with her hair fixed and sat on Jasper's lap.

"So what are we going to do until Carlisle gets home to interrogate me?" I asked.

Edward laughed at my bad joke and said, "Would you like to hear me play the piano?"

I nodded and Emmett said, "Show off." Edward ignored his comment. Edward walked to the piano and motioned to sit on the bench next to him. He placed his fingers over the keys and took a deep breath. He began to play Claire de Lune and he was amazing. It sounded much better listening to him play than to just listen to a recording of it on a CD. When he finished the last note, I said, "That was beautiful, Edward."

"Thanks," He said and flashed me my favorite crooked grin. Then he started playing a song that I didn't recognize, but it sounded lovely. I closed my eyes, rested my head on his shoulder, and listened to this song. He finished playing it and said, "I wrote that for Carlisle and Esme about their love for each other."

"That's so sweet," I said and felt a tear roll down my cheek, which Edward brushed away from his thumb.

"Yes, Edward is such a sweetheart. He's so talented," said Esme, sitting on the bottom of the stair case. I didn't even hear her come down; I was too engrossed in the music.

"Mom, you're making me blush," Edward replied, jokingly.

"Is there anything you can't do, Edward?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yes, nobody can blush like you can, Bella," He said, smiling down at me. I could feel myself blush because of Edward, yet again.

"That's involuntary. It doesn't count," I said and pouted my lips.

"Well in that case, no," he replied and laughed.

"Edward, didn't I teach you to be humble?" Esme said with a smile and went back up stairs. Edward got up from the piano, but I scooted over to the middle of the bench and set my hands on the keys. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and started to play. I played the song I wrote for my mother, hoping that she would hear me from heaven and know that I loved her even though I've never met her. I played the last note and finally opened my eyes. Edward looked into my eyes and I looked straight back at his. We kept silent for a few minutes, it wasn't awkward though, it was comforting.

"Bella, that was so beautiful," Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Edward," I choked out, barely holding back the tears. I cleared my throat and whispered, "I wrote that for my mother awhile ago. I was looking at old pictures of her and this melody popped into my head. I like to think that she is watching me from heaven and when she hears this song that she knows that I love her. I miss her so much even though I've never met her."

"Bella, she wouldn't just like it, she would love it. She would love it, because you wrote it for her," He said softly. He sat down on the piano bench and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest and let the tears fall. I'm not sure why I was crying over my mother now, but maybe, it was because Charlie and I rarely talked about her. When I was little, he told me how they met and fell in love, but that was it. I never got to grieve over her loss. I finished crying and smiled.

"Thank you. I feel so much better, like this weight has finally been lifted off of me."

"Anytime, Bella." He took my hand and led us back to the living room. Everyone gave me a sad smile, they must have heard everything. We sat down in the same spots, but Edward never let go of my hand. It was comforting to know that he was there for me.

"So, Alice, what's the plan tomorrow after school?" I said starting up conversation to kill time until Carlisle arrives.

"You, Rose, and I will go into your car and drive to Seattle. We'll hit the mall there and shop. Oh! There's this really cute dress that you will buy, it'll look perfect on you," She said excitedly.

"Okay, Alice," I replied.

"Good luck, Bella," Edward said with a sigh.

"Am I going to be exhausted afterwards? Is Alice some crazy shopaholic?"

"You have no idea," Edward, Jasper, and Emmett said at the same time.

"Oh no! What did I sign up for," I said dramatically and laughed. Every girl likes to go shopping, even me. They are just exaggerating because they are guys and they don't understand.

"Poor, naïve Bella, you'll see" Emmett said and chuckled. Just then, Carlisle arrived.

"Dad! Bella will be staying over our house for the whole weekend!" Alice yelled.

"Fine with me. What brings you here today, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Edward invited me over here, because you have a couple questions for me," I replied.

"Yes, well let's go to my office shall we?"

"Why don't you ask her questions here, we all want to know," Alice said.

"Bella, is that alright with you or would you rather be comfortable in my office?"

"Right here is just fine," I said. Carlisle nodded and took a seat.

"Your father had a relationship with a human, is that correct?" He asked and I nodded in response. "Did she know that your father is a vampire?"

"Yes. Charlie first met Renee when he got a 911 call. Renee had been badly beaten up by the man that she lived with. He was drunk and Renee said that it wasn't the first time he had hit her, but it was by far, the worst. Charlie showed up at the home, arrested the man, and took Renee to the hospital. She was only eighteen years old. Charlie stayed with her the whole time; he said that it felt like he was pulled toward her like a magnet and he couldn't leave. When she woke up, they looked into each other's eyes and they knew that they were in love. She found out about him by doing research- why he was always cold, why they never went out into the sunlight, why his eyes change color, and why she never saw him eat or drink anything. Charlie was upset that she found out, because he was afraid that she wouldn't love him anymore, but she told him that it didn't matter. I love that about her—she didn't care about what Charlie is, she only cared about what was inside of him and that was the love he had for her. They got married and they made love. That's how she got pregnant with me. She didn't want to abort the baby because she wanted to have Charlie's baby. Charlie had planned on changing her so that they could be together as soon as she gave birth, but it was too late."

"I'm so sorry that you had to grow up without your mother," Carlisle said sincerely.

"It's okay. I used to blame myself for her death. I thought that it was my fault that Charlie and Renee weren't together anymore. But I realized that I had no control over the situation, it wasn't my fault at all. Charlie told me that he had no regrets about what happened with Renee, because he got me out of it," I said, smiling.

"Your father is a good man. How long did it take for you to become mature?"

"I grew up really fast. I learned really fast and my body matured at a much faster rate than a human's. I started reading and walking several months after I was born. I'm technically seven years old now and stopped growing since I turned five. I'm going to look this way forever."

"Damn, kid. You're only seven years old! Would you like me to push you on the swing set?" Emmett said while laughing out loud. Edward shot him a glare and Rose hit him on the head. I laughed.

"Emmett, I may be only seven years old, but I'm more intelligent then you'll ever be," I said, teasing him. He apparently took it seriously, because he stopped laughing.

"Would you care to wager, oh young one?"

"Yes, I would. Name the game and the price."

"How about a game of Jeopardy?" Alice suggested and we agreed.

"I win and you will only be able to crawl around this house or be carried by someone for a month," Emmett said and then started laughing.

"Alright. I win and you will have to go with the girls shopping and carry all of their bags the next five times," I stated. The look of horror on his face was priceless, but nevertheless, he agreed to the consequences. Alice and Rosalie were overjoyed that they wouldn't have their hands full.

"Let's play," Emmett said, excitedly.

"Emmett, we'll have to get the game first, before you can play. It's too late now; it is to my understanding that Bella needs sleep. Plus, I still have a couple of questions to ask her," Carlisle said. Emmett was bummed out that we wouldn't settle this today.

"How about after school tomorrow. We'll get the game, play here, and then you'll go with us shopping tomorrow to carry our bags, because you'll lose." Everybody laughed at what I said, besides Emmett.

"Game on. Sorry Rosie, we aren't doing anything tonight, but studying," Emmett said with his game face on.

"Why waste your time, honey, when you are going to lose to Bella anyways?" Rosalie said seductively. She wanted me to win, so Emmett would have to go shopping with us. Alice and I laughed.

"Emmett, do not succumb to Rosalie. The girls want you to lose," Edward said shaking his head at Emmett. Emmett looked like he was torn, but I was pretty sure that Rose would have her way with him tonight.

"Anyways, Bella, are you sure that you are immortal?" Carlisle asked, getting back to his questions.

"I am not positively certain of that since there is no real proof. I'm not sure if there are others out there like me. But, who knows, right? So far, I believe that I am." I turned to look at Edward and he looked sad. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked back at me and smiled. I had to remind myself to breathe. Unlike full vampires, I needed the oxygen, just not as much as humans.

"Okay, I think that is enough questions for today. I'll let you go home and get some sleep. Good night, Bella." I yawned and they all laughed. I hugged everyone and said goodbye. Edward walked me down to my car and waved goodbye.

I got home and Charlie was mindlessly watching television. "Good night, Dad. I'm sleepy," I said. I went to my bedroom and changed into pajamas. I jumped in bed and thought about the Cullens and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was a bit too early to start getting ready. So I laid in bed and thought. Today was going to be a fun and exciting day. Jeopardy with Emmett and shopping with Alice, Rose, and Emmett. I laughed. Emmett was going down. Plus, I get to see Edward again. I felt energized and got up. Since I had time, I thought I'd spend a little more time and care dressing myself. I put on a short sleeve purple tunic, black tights, and a black double-breasted peacoat. For my accessories, I wore a purple head band and a long black necklace. I put on some black eye liner and mascara, and some purple eye shadow. Finally, I slipped on my matching purple pumps, packed some clothes for the whole weekend, and headed downstairs. Charlie wasn't down stairs, so he must have left early. I got into my car and just sat there and listened to some music for about ten minutes. Then I drove to school. The silver Volvo was in its usual spot with the Cullens hanging around it. I parked my black Audi right next to it. Edward opened the door for me like a gentleman and I got out of the car. He looked me up and down and didn't say anything. Did I look bad?

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked like he went into shock.

"Nothing's wrong. You look stunning today," He answered and I couldn't help but blush. Why does he always have to compliment me and make me blush?!

"Edward is right, Bella. You look hot!" Alice yelled causing everyone in the parking lot to look at me, which made me blush even more.

"Thanks, Alice. Now everyone is looking at me. Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No need to thank me, Bella," Alice said, laughing. Edward glared at her.

"Bella, may I walk you to your class again? I'll be your body guard," Edward asked and smiled at his comment.

"Yes, thank you," I replied. The bell rang and Edward walked me to first period. We talked about me and Emmett's bet and he said that I would definitely win. I laughed and told him that Emmett could secretly be a genius and we both laughed at that. When it was lunch time, Edward and I stood in line to get food that we don't even eat. When we got to the table, everyone was already sat in their usual spots.

"Bella, I dare you to eat that pizza," Emmett challenged. The other Cullens had looks of disgust all over their face.

"Only if you eat yours," I replied and the Cullens, besides Emmett, chuckled.

"It's a deal," said Emmett, never backing down from a challenge. We both ate a slice of cheese pizza quickly, not wanting to savor the taste. Emmett nearly gagged a couple of times, which I laughed at.

"That's disgusting. Don't even try to kiss me, Emmett," Rosalie muttered and Emmett pouted. We all laughed at Emmett. He is the older brother I never had.

"Bella, aren't you excited?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Excited for what?" I teased. Edward smiled at me.

"Shopping!" Alice yelled, jumping out of her chair. Jasper tried to calm her down using his talent, but it didn't seem to have an effect on Alice and Jasper frowned.

"Sure, Alice, now that you told the whole school what we're doing later."

"It's going to be so much fun," Alice said, sitting back down in her chair.

"It's going to be so much fun having Emmett there with us," I teased.

"Yeah right. You are the one who is going to lose and crawl around the house for the whole weekend, kiddo," Emmett confidently said.

"Whatever you say, Emmie-bear," I said, sarcastically and Emmett glared at me.

"Edward, remember that you won't be going biology today. You too, Bella," Alice said, looking at Edward and I. Edward nodded his head, but I was confused.

"Why it that?" I asked.

"Blood-typing," Alice replied. I nodded my head and turned to Edward.

"So what are we going to do instead?" I asked Edward.

"We could hang in your car and listen to music," Edward suggested.

"Sounds good." The bell rang and Edward and I went out into the parking lot. We got inside my black Audi. I played the CD that was already in the player, Magic by Colbie Caillat.

_You've got magic inside your finger tips_

_It's leaking out all over my skin_

_Every time that I get close to you_

_Your making me weak with the way you _

_Look through those eyes_

_And all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Yeaaaa, oh I need you_

_I remember the way that you move_

_You're dancing easily through my dreams_

_It's hitting me harder and harder with all your smiles_

_You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss_

_All I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Oh baby I need you_

_To see me, the way I see you_

_Lovely, wide awake in_

_The middle of my dreams_

_And all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_All I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Yeaaaa, oh oh da da da do do do do do _

_Ohhhhhh, I..... I need you_

"I've never heard that song before," Edward said, finally speaking.

"Yeah? It's called Magic, by Colbie Caillat. I listen to it all the time, it's a beautiful song," I replied and sighed. If Edward only knew, that this song is exactly how I feel about him. Maybe it's better if he didn't know; save me all the humiliation and embarrassment I would feel when he says that he doesn't feel the same. Sigh. Realize started to play, another Colbie Caillat song. It's like she writes these songs just for me. I'm so pathetic. I turned to look at Edward and his eyes were closed and his head laid back on the rest. He looked so deep in thought that I didn't want to ruin it by saying something. Then he opened his eyes, turned to face me, and smiled. I returned the smile.

"What is it, Edward?"

"It's nothing," he replied.

"You know you could tell me anything. I'm your friend." Though I wish I was so much more than that. Sigh. I'm a hopeless idiot. There's no possible way that he would feel the same way about me as I do about him. I had to keep reminding myself so I don't get carried away and do something stupid like kiss his wonderful lips. Oh God. Bella you must stop thinking these crazy beautiful thoughts. I'm insane.

"I know that, but really, it's nothing," Edward said and I nodded my head. "How about we play a game of twenty questions?" Edward suggested.

"You can go first since I was the one asking the questions yesterday in biology."

"Okay. What's your favorite color," he asked.

"Blue." It's the color of his shirt today. I am so stupid. "What's yours?"

"Brown," he stated. Brown? Why would his favorite color be brown? "What about your favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz, yours?" Topaz is the color of his eyes. Sigh.

"Sapphire." Sapphire is so beautiful, so that wasn't surprising. "What's your favorite animal to hunt?"

"I would have to say mountain lion," I said. I didn't have them often though.

"Really? That's my favorite, too," he replied. We kept on playing until the bell rang. Then he walked me to gym. Like the day before, he touched my cheek and walked away. I blushed. Surprising. Not. We played volleyball again, but Mike didn't talk to me today. That was good. After I changed out of my gym clothes, I headed back to my car. All the Cullens were already there in the lot.

"Let's all go over to Target to get the game and then head back to our house," Alice suggested. We all agreed on that plan. Alice and Rosalie hopped into my car and I followed the Volvo to Target. Emmett quickly paid for the game and grinned at me. Then we headed back to our cars.

"How about a race? Whoever gets to the house first gets to pick the first question," I suggested.

Emmett nodded, but Edward cut in, "Emmett is not driving my car!"

"You can still drive your car, Edward. I didn't say that Emmett had to drive it, I know that car is your precious baby," I replied, holding back a laugh, but Emmett didn't stop himself from laughing. Edward glared at me and Emmett.

"Don't under estimate his car, Bella. I tinkered around with it myself and it goes twice as fast as it did," Rose said, smugly.

"You aren't the only one who likes to play with cars, Rose. What else could I do in that house for five years?" I replied.

"Oh, Bella! You are officially my best friend!"

"No. Bella is my best friend," Alice said, jealously.

"You girls are fighting over Bella? That is so hot," Emmett said. Edward and Jasper both nodded in agreement.

"No worries, there is enough of me to share," I said. Rose, Alice, and I glared at the boys. Why they find girl on girl action is beyond me. We all got in our cars and Edward, the gentleman that he is, let me back out first. Or he must have been pretty confident in his driving skills.

"Come on, Bella. We have to show those boys!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We are winning alright. I've seen it," Alice said smugly. Alice was right, of course, we arrived first.

"Edward! How could you lose?!" Emmett yelled, getting out of the Volvo.

"I didn't know that Bella plays dirty!" Edward yelled back. Alice, Rosalie, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"We didn't establish any rules, Edward," I managed to reply. We eventually stopped laughing and went into the house. We quickly got the game setup.

"Bring it on, Bella," Emmett said, competitively.

* * *

_As always, read and review._


	4. Let the Games Begin

_I do not own Twilight. A certain Stephenie does. Lucky..._

* * *

"Well since I won the race, I pick the first question," I said, teasing. The categories popped up: Women Authors, Crossword Clues "X", Bath and Beyond, Fashion Forward and Backward, Medicine Show, and Myths and Legends. "Fashion Forward and Backward for 200," I said, clicking on that square. _Popular in the '50s the slim skirts named for this writing implement have become chic again._ "What are pencil skirts," I answered in the form of a question. Emmett glared at me and Rose and Alice clapped. I finished that category of easily. Then I moved on to the Medicine Show category. _Breathe Right strips alleviate this sleeping noise, but become huge when Jerry Rice used them on the field. _"What is snoring," I replied. I finished that category off as well. Emmett looked extremely frustrated. "Emmett, why you have yet to answer," I said, teasing him.

He growled at me, "Just shut up and pick the next question already." I laughed and moved on to Myths and Legends, which I easily got as well. I had 12,000 and Emmett had zero. Next, I chose Crossword Clues "X". _Hater of foreigners (9). _Surprisingly, Emmett beat me to the answer, xenophobe.

"It's about time," I remarked, but Emmett ignored me. We went through the rest of the categories and I got the Daily Double: _Her novel "Persuasion" satirizes Bath & its fashionable denizens. _"Jane Austen." I was a huge Jane Austen fan. I was way ahead of Emmett, who didn't have nearly as much money as me.

Double Jeopardy round was up next and the categories were: Literature, World Music, Paintings, Also A Vegas Casino, Name The Capital City, and Think You Know Baseball. Emmett got to choose first, since he was behind, and obviously chose the Baseball category, which he sweeped and got one of the Daily Doubles. Oh shoot! He's getting closer! He went on to capital cities, and we split that category. I got to choose the next category, so I chose Literature, which I sweeped this time. For World Music, Painting, and Casinos, we both answered nearly the same amount of questions. The scores were really close, I had 32400 and Emmett had 30800.

Which means it was up to the final questions. The category was Gods Of Ancient Egypt. I decided to risk 29201, since I thought Emmett would risk it all. So if we both got it right, I would win by a single dollar. _Appropriately, the center of cult worship for this ancient Egyptian god was in Cynopolis, "City of the Dog"._ Anubis. I smiled. We both got the easy question right, so it was down to our wagers. Emmett risked it all, just like I thought. I revealed to him my wager and it took him a while to figure out that I beat him by a dollar. "Rematch!" Emmett demanded.

"Nope, we have to go shopping now, come on Emmett," Alice said. Emmett growled and us girls just laughed. Edward and Jasper shook their heads at Emmett, they pitied him.

"Yeah, let's go Emmie-bear!" I said, chuckling. We waved goodbye to Edward and Jasper and went outside to my Audi. I got in the driver's seat, Alice in the passenger's seat, and Rosalie and Emmett in the back. Alice turned on the radio and started singing along to I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. Me, Rosalie, and even Emmet started to sing along as well. When the song ended, we all started laughing uncontrollably.

"This is going to be so fun! Afterwards, we can play Bella Barbie! Rosalie will do your makeup and I'll do your hair! Oh my gosh!" Alice said. If I weren't part vamp I never would have heard a word she said, because she was speaking so fast.

"Calm down, Alice. Jasper isn't here to calm you right now, little pixie. Yes, you can play Bella Barbie, I don't mind. Just don't go overboard with the makeup."

"No worries, Bella. You have a natural beauty. You don't need much. Just some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and some lip gloss. Of course we have to do manicure and pedicure as well. We'll have to stop by Sephora…" Alice said, rambling on about which stores we needed to go to. While Alice was talking to herself, Emmett and Rosalie started to make out. I guess that was her way of making it up to him. I stared straight ahead to avoid seeing them.

We got to Seattle pretty quickly, thanks to my driving, and then we got to the mall a few minutes later. We all got out of the car and Emmett sported a pouty face. Alice, Rosalie, and I laughed at him. There was no way he was getting out of this. We went to several clothing stores and we came out of every store with a couple of bags each. Emmett didn't look to happy, but we ignored him. He was especially ticked off at the guys in the mall who checked us out. He glared at them and they backed off. It was great to have him with us. We were walking and all of a sudden Alice entered a store with Rosalie. I looked at Emmett and his eyes got huge! I looked at the store. Oh lord. Victoria's Secret. I grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him along inside. Alice was grabbing a bunch of things and tossed them at me. What?

"Alice, why would I ever need these?" I asked, scared. I looked at one of the items and it was a thong.

"Just in case, Bella," Alice replied. Was she hiding something from me?

"Alice," I said sternly.

"Come on, Bella! Every girl needs these!" Alice replied. I knew she would get her way, so I decided to give up fighting her. She smiled. She tossed my some silky pajama set. It was a silky midnight blue tank top with some matching shorts. It was actually cute. I took all the stuff and paid for it with my credit card.

Then we went to several more clothing stores and then shoe stores. I was getting really tired, but thankfully, we weren't the ones carrying the bags. We had to go back to the car several times, to put the bags in the trunk. We couldn't have Emmett carry all those bags looking at ease, in front of the humans. Finally we went to Sephora and Alice and Rose went crazy. They bought a bunch of stuff, which I assumed was for Bella Barbie later on. Then we headed on home. Emmett and I were both glad that the shopping trip was finally over and Alice and Rosalie had smiles plastered on their faces. The boys were right, these girls went overboard. How did all their clothes fit in their closets? For the whole ride back home, nobody really talked. When we arrived, the boys carried all the bags into the house. Alice, Rosalie, and I separated our things. Alice and I brought our things into her room, while Rosalie went to her room to put her stuff away. Edward and Jasper weren't surprised to see how much stuff we got. Apparently I was the only one. Alice started Bella Barbie right away. She put my hair in soft curls. Then she pulled some of it back, away from my face. Then Rosalie came in to do my makeup. She put on black eyeliner and mascara, blue and gray eyeshadow, and pink lip gloss. Alice wouldn't allow me to look in the mirror until I was done. She picked out the pajama set that she picked out from Victoria's Secret.

"Alice! You want me to wear this? Everyone is going to see me in this! No way," I told Alice.

"Bella, it's a sleepover. You wear pajamas at sleepovers. Rose and I are going to wear the same thing, just different colors," Alice argued and I nodded my head. I put it on and finally got to look in the mirror. Whoa. My makeup and hair looked perfect. Rose was very good at doing the smoky eye.

"Wow. Thanks guys," I said. That was all I could say. They just giggled and then fixed themselves up. They were wearing the same thing I was, but Alice's was dark purple and Rose's was black. We all looked good. We went downstairs to the living room and the boys were changed into their pajamas as well. I guess Alice told them as well. Edward was wearing blue pajamas, Emmett's was black, and Jasper's was purple. We all matched. I giggled. "Alice, did you plan this?"

"You know how I love to plan," Alice replied. So that was a yes. We all sat down in our usual seating arrangement.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"How about a game of truth or dare," Emmett suggested, with an evil grin on his face. We all nodded in agreement. "I'll go first. How about Bella? Truth or Dare? Please pick dare."

"Okay, dare, since you had to go shopping with us," I said.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Then it was silent for a moment as he thought of a dare for me and then a huge grin formed on his face. Oh no! What did I sign up for? "I dare you to… kiss Alice on the lips for one minute!"

"What?!" I excaimed and Alice just shrugged.

"A dare is a dare, Bella. You have to do it, unless you are chicken," Emmett taunted.

"Fine," I huffed. I walked over to Alice, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I took her faced in my hands and brought my lips to hers. I decided to tease them by moving my hands to Alice's waist and pulled her closer. She got the idea and decided to play along to by wrapping her arms around my neck while we kissed some more. When the minute was over, we both pulled away. All the boys had huge grins on their faces and Rose smacked Emmett on the back of his head. Alice and I laughed. I took my seat next to Edward who just kept staring at me. I smiled back at him, "Edward, truth or dare? What's it going to be?" That got rid of the smile on his face!

"Umm… dare I guess," he replied. Did he have something to hide?

"Okay. I dare you to… call a random number and persuade the person to have phone sex with you. Then have phone sex with them for five minutes and hang up." Everyone, besides Edward, started busting up laughing.

"What?! No way, Bella!" Edward yelled, furious. He looked scary.

I grabbed his hand and said, "Please Edward? It's a dare. You have to do it. I had to kiss Alice, which is worse. Not that you aren't good Alice, but I didn't think my first kiss would be with a girl."

"I'm flattered that I stole your kissing virginity," Alice said. Emmett laughed.

"Alright," Edward said. Edward took the phone and I gave him a number to dial.

"Hello?" a familiar voice on the other end said.

"Hello," Edward replied, using a different voice. He still sounded good, though.

"Who is this?" the girl asked.

"This is Rob Pattinson. I was wondering if you would like to have phone sex with me?"

"What? I don't even know you Rob."

"Your voice is extremely sexy… It turns me on" We all had to cover our mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Emmett was rolling on the floor already. Edward looked pissed though.

"Whoa. You have a pretty hot voice yourself. Okay." That was quick!

"Well… Umm… What are you wearing right now?"

"I'm wearing a hot pink tank top with matching shorts from Victoria's secret. I'm not wearing a bra right now, but I am wearing a black thong underneath…" she said slowly, trying to sound as sexy as possible. Emmett and Jasper had to run out of the room for a second to get out their laughter. I tried to hold it in, not wanting to miss anything.

"Okay. Where are you right now?" Edward asked, nervously.

"I'm in my bedroom, laying down on my bed. What are you wearing?" This girl was getting into this.

"I'm uhh… wearing black silk pajamas."

"Ooh. I wish I could take those of off you. Do you have a six pack?"

Edward looked like he was in pain. "Yes," he answered.

"Uh huh. What do you look like, Robbie?"

"I have uh… blonde curly hair and blue eyes. I'm six feet tall…" Edward lied.

"Oh, you are as handsome as you sound. Well, what do you want to do to me?" Edward looked so nervous and angry. I felt bad for doing this to him, so I took the phone and hung up. He sighed in relief. His eyes were pitch black with anger though. His siblings couldn't contain their laughter any longer and let loose.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I said. That was all I could say. He didn't say anything back, just looked down at the floor. "Please don't be mad at me," I said, taking his hands in mine.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just so embarrassed," he replied, giving my hands a squeeze. Then he looked at me and smiled his crooked smile. I smiled back and we just kept staring at each other for a few minutes. By then, the other Cullens had calmed down. Edward turned to Jasper, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jasper said, nervously. Edward thought for a moment and grinned.

"Jazz, is it true that Alice made you dress up and look like a drag queen, because she wanted to see how lingerie and makeup looked on you and you liked it?"

Jasper looked down at the floor and confessed, "Yes." Alice just giggled and the rest of us cracked up. We were laughing for several minutes before we could calm down. I could barely breathe from laughing so much. "Truth or dare, Rose?"

"I'll say… dare," Rosalie replied.

"Okay. I dare you to cut an inch off of your hair."

"What?! Are you crazy? It's the perfect length and it won't grow back!" Rosalie half yelled and half cried.

"A dare is a dare is a dare, Rose," Jasper replied. Jasper got up and left and when he came back, he returned with scissors and a trash can in his hands. Rose took the scissors and it looked like she was going to cry. Then she quickly cut off an inch of her hair. When she opened her eyes, she looked pissed. Thank god, my turn already passed. She looked sadistic. "Truth or dare, Ali?"

Alice paused to try and see the future, but she looked frustrated. "No fair, Rosalie! You are blocking me!" Then she calmly said, "Dare."

"I dare you to set half of the clothes in your closet on fire." I swear that Alice would have started sobbing if she could. But she bravely went upstairs and came back down with a ton of clothes in her arms. She put them in a trash can outside and set it on fire.

"I guess that means more shopping with Emmett," Alice said and Emmett was no longer laughing, but Rose and I were. "It's your turn now, Emmett. I see that you are going to pick dare, so I dare you to make a video of you dancing and stripping until you only have your boxers left on and post it on Youtube."

"Alright. This video is going to have the most hits ever." Alice quickly got the video camera and turned the stereo on to the song I'm Too Sexy. Emmett started to dance and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Then he let fall off of his broad shoulders onto the floor. He moved his hips and tried to look sexy. He finally pulled down his pajama bottoms. He danced some more and then Alice ended the video. She loaded it onto the computer and on Youtube. We would check tomorrow how many times it was viewed. We then decided to play a movie, but I fell asleep halfway through. I was exhausted, but today was so much fun.

* * *

_Please read and review and I'll love you forever. Well not forever, since I'm not a vampire, but you get my drift._


	5. Speechless

_I do not own Edward or any of the other characters of Twilight. Edward doesn't know what he is missing. Not much._

* * *

Soft and so comfortable. I was in a bed? I opened my eyes slightly and I could so out the window that it was light outside and yes, I was in a bed. Whose bed? I took a look at my surroundings and saw shelves full of CDs and a stereo system. Edward's room? But, he doesn't have a bed. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to get up just yet. I heard the door open, but didn't bother to see who it was.

"Hey, your awake," a soft, velvety voice said.

"Edward? My eyes are closed. I am not awake. When did you get a bed, anyways?"

"Yes, it's me. I could tell you're awake by your breathing. Alice thought that I should put a bed in my room so you could sleep here, instead of on the couch, so I did."

"Oh okay. Thanks, you didn't have to."

"No problem, really." He walked to the bed and laid down next to me. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. He smiled at me.

"What?"

"You're beautiful when you just wake up."

"Whatever," I said, not believing him at all.

"No, really. You really don't see yourself clearly at all… How is it like to be able to sleep? I've wished a million times that I would be able to… You know, to just get away from everything for a while."

"Sleeping is amazing. When you wake up, you feel so refreshed and new. I'm lucky, aren't I?"

"You don't even know how much. I've lived with three perfectly matched pairs for years. So many nights, I've cursed at myself for being able to read their minds and see the images in their heads. It's torturous."

"Aww… I don't even want to imagine what you've seen, knowing Emmett and Rosalie," I shuddered.

"Don't even get me started." We laid their for a while, enjoying the silence. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me somewhere? I found this beautiful place… I go there just to be alone and get away from the thoughts. I would like to take you there…"

"Yeah, of course. That sounds wonderful."

"Okay. Well, we should get up now. Alice is going to come in any second and demand that you wake up. She's been wanting to for hours, but I wouldn't let her."

"Okay, thanks for letting me get some sleep. Yesterday was exhausting."

"No problem. All that shopping, huh?" Alice busted into the room and carried me to her room before I could answer Edward.

"Alice! What the hell?!"

"Sorry. You guys were taking too long," she said, sitting me down in a chair. She played Bella Barbie again. She made me put on a cute spring dress and some flats. "Okay, you can go with Edward now." I went downstairs and Edward was waiting for me at the end of the staircase. We both smiled at each other.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"You could thank Alice for that," I replied.

"No, you are beautiful regardless of what she does to you." I couldn't say anything, I just blushed. Edward took my hand and led me to his Volvo. Edward opened the door for me and then went around to the driver's side. "Ready?" I nodded. I played the CD that was already inside. Colbie Caillat.

"You bought her CD?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I like her music. Thanks for introducing me," he replied.

"No need. I love how I find myself relating to her songs."

"Really? Me, too." We both chuckled. We listened to the rest of the CD in silence and then Edward slowed to a stop. There was a trail that led into the forest. He opened the door for me and I got outside of the car.

"Follow me if you can," he said and then disappeared into the forest away from the trail. I followed him, he was really fast. Sometimes he had to slow down so I could catch up. He slowed down when he saw light ahead. He took my hand and led me into the most beautiful meadow. The grass was so green and their were flowers growing everywhere. It was surreal. We sat down in the middle of the meadow. "I found this place when I was out hunting when we moved here. I didn't want to go back to the house yet, so I ran. I like to run, the wind blowing against me is exhilirating. Anyways, I found the meadow and fell in love with it immediately. I go here a lot, it's so peaceful and quiet and I don't hear people's minds here, my family doesn't even know about it."

"Edward… this is amazing, so beautiful," I said in awe.

"It doesn't hold a candle to you," he replied. I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks again. I turned to look at him and he was staring up at me with so much emotion in his eyes.

"You're doing it again, Edward," I sighed.

"Doing what?" he asked, puzzled. He honestly doesn't know what he does to me.

"Dazzling me."

"Oh," he said and looked down. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Bella, I can't take this anymore. I can't suppress what I feel. It's driving me crazy—you are driving me crazy! I…like you, Bella. A lot." Wow. Am I dreaming right now? No, I'm not. He really felt the same way about me as I did for him. I couldn't believe it. I was at a loss for words. Speechless. "Please say something, Bella. Your silence is killing me. I need to know what you are thinking. Do you not feel the same way? You don't have to say that you do, just to make me feel better if you don't feel the same. Just tell me the truth, please. I know I'm not good enough for you. How could—"

"I like you, too, Edward. A lot," I said interrupting his nonsensical babble. I took his hands in mine and drew circles with my thumb on the back of his hands.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"I'm the one who is surprised. I liked you the first time I saw you."

"I knew you were special when I first saw you in the cafeteria. You got my attention when I heard you and Jessica started talking about me and my family. But I knew you were different from the human girls. To top it all off, I couldn't read your mind. I was so frustrated by you and so fascinated at the same time. Everything about you, I find so intriguing—your eyes that tells me what you are thinking when your silent mind doesn't, and the way your heart rate and breathing speeds up whenever we touch, not to mention, the electricity that courses through my body when your skin meets mine. Before I met you, I thought that I was complete with myself. I didn't think that there was possibly someone out there for me. I was in a family with three perfect couples and I was alone. I was okay with that. But then you came along and now my whole world has been turned upside down. It's like I was living in black and white and you brought color into my world. I never thought I could feel like this, Bella." I felt tears of pure happiness roll down my cheeks at his confession. I didn't know how I could follow his speech.

"Edward… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I've wanted to try something for a while now, Bella," He said moving closer to me. His gorgeous face was only a couple of inches from mine. He slowly moved closer and closer, tilting his head. I couldn't move—I couldn't breathe. His wonderful lips were only a half inch away from mine now and then he stopped. I decided to close the gap myself and softly brush his lips with my own. I rested my forehead against his and sighed. I inhaled deeply and took in his amazing scent. He smelled so good, so sweet. This time, he kissed me, he took my bottom lip in between his lips. Oh my god. The electricity was a thousand times stronger when our lips touched than when our hands did. It was amazing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my hand through his bronze hair. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to taste him. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to me and I explored it as much as I could. He pushed my tongue back and he explored my mouth. His ice cold tongue in my warm mouth felt so good, but I pulled away for a much needed breath. I was panting and so was he. We sat there trying to catch our breaths.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away and forgot that you needed to breathe."

"Don't be sorry, I know I'm not sorry at all." We both laid back on the soft grass and looked up at the endless sky. The cloud that blocked the sun, moved away, and now the sun was shining. I looked at Edward to see him shimmer. He looked even more impossibly beautiful. It was like millions of tiny, sparkly diamonds embedded his cold, marble skin. "I didn't think you could get any more gorgeous," I whispered.

"No, I'm a monster. You, you are the one that is beautiful. You glow. You were born and not created. You are an angel, my angel."

"Never say that you are a monster. You're not and if you are monster then so am I. If you weren't the way you are, if Carlisle never changed you, we would have never met," I replied. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up on his chest and I caressed his face.

"For that, I am forever grateful," he said and kissed me on the lips. I rested my head on his chest and we laid like that for a while. I don't know how long we were like that, but I noticed that the sun was lowering. "We should get going now, Bella."

"Okay, even though I want to just rest in your arms like this forever." I rolled off of his chest and back on the grass.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." He pulled me up and put me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he ran back to the car carrying me.

"Thanks. I can't run quite as fast as you can," I said as he set me down on the ground.

"Anytime," he said, grinning my favorite grin. We got into the car and went back to the Cullen home. He opened the car door for me again and we held hands as we walked towards the house where Alice was already waiting on the porch.

"Ahh! How was it?!" she screamed like a little girl.

"How was what, Alice? I've no idea what you are talking about," I said, teasing. I looked up at Edward and he grinned at me.

"You know what I'm talking about, missy! Now spill!" Alice yelled and she took my by the hand and we ran into the garage and got into her yellow Porsche where Rose was in the backseat waiting.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, we are going so that Edward doesn't hear us, unless you want him to hear our girly talk?" Alice said. I shook my head no and we took off. Once we got on the road, Alice began our talk, "So he took you to his meadow…"

"You know about the meadow?" I asked. He said his family didn't know.

"Well, yeah, I've seen it my visions. Anyways, what did you talk about?" Alice said, pressing me to give her the details.

"He told me how he found the meadow, just running. He told me that he goes there a lot just to get away from hearing people's thoughts. That would drive me insane! Anyways, I told him that the meadow was beautiful…"

"And?!" Rose demanded.

"He said that the meadow didn't hold a candle to me. He's full of it, isn't he? I mean, come on, look at me. He should be with someone who is just as beautiful as you, Rose."

"Aww, thank you, honey. But, you are beautiful, Bella. We are all happy that he finally found someone that he holds interest for and ecstatic that the person turned out to be you. You and Edward are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Rosie."

"So, where were we? He said that the meadow wasn't nearly as beautiful, which is true, and then what?" Alice asked, impatient.

"I told him that he was dazzling me again and he just said 'Oh.' We just sat there in the meadow for a few minutes. Then he told me that he couldn't take it anymore and said that he liked me a lot. I couldn't speak, I was speechless. He went rambling on about how he would understand if I didn't feel the same way about him and how he thought that he wasn't good enough for me and begged me to say something. So, I told him that I liked him a lot, too. We were both surprised that we held the same feelings for each other. I told him that I liked him the first time I saw him. Then he confessed to me the true depth of his feelings for me—how he knew I was special, how he was both frustrated and fascinated by his inability to hear my thoughts, how he notices that my heart rate and breathing picks up whenever he is around me, how the electricity courses through our bodies when we touch, and how he never knew that he was missing something in his life and that I changed it completely."

"Oh my god. He is so sweet!" Alice and Rosalie said.

"I know. I don't know how I ever deserved him."

"You don't need to deserve love, Bella. Love isn't something you earn, love is something that just appears, it's a gift. The best gift a person could ever receive, better than all the money and clothes in the whole world," Rosalie said. I didn't know that she could be so deep.

"Maybe you are right, Rose, but Edward and I didn't say that we love each other. I don't know, yet."

"You are in love, both of you. Neither of you may realize it yet or maybe you are both afraid of your feelings. But don't rush anything, in time, everything will fall into place." Alice nodded in agreement with Rosalie.

"Thanks. You two are the sisters I never had. Do you want to hear the rest of it?"

"Oh my god. Yes!" they yelled.

"Okay, so after he confessed, I told him that I didn't know what to say. How could I follow that?! He said I didn't have to say anything and that he has been wanting to try something and then we kissed! It was amazing and it left me breathless. Then the sun appeared from behind the clouds and I watched him sparkle in the light. He looked so magnificent. But he said that he was a monster and that I was the one who was beautiful. I don't sparkle, but I glow. He said I was his angel. But I said that if he was a monster then so was I and that if he wasn't changed into a vampire, then we would have never met. He said he was grateful for that and we kissed again. Then I we laid there, with me in his arms until we came back."

"You two are so romantic! Emmett isn't like that, but I love him more than anything," Rose said.

"Yeah, me and Jasper don't say stuff like that," Alice said.

"Rose, you and Emmett are perfect the way you are. Alice, you and Jasper don't need words. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Alice, where are we going?"

"To the mall. I need to refill my closet after yesterday's game of truth or dare. By the way, Emmett's video has been viewed over a thousand times already," she said and we laughed, remembering what had happened.

"So how is Edward's kissing, just curious," Rose said.

"Amazing," I just replied.

"Yeah, but we need the details, Bella. Is he better than me?" Alice said.

"I told you guys everything else, can't I keep this a secret?!"

"Fine. But you have to tell us, did you guys use tongue?" Rosalie asked and I blushed profusely.

"Yes and yes, he is better than you, Alice. Sorry."

"No way, you are just biased. Besides, I'm more experienced."

"Maybe, you're right," I said, chuckling. I thought about Edward for the rest of the ride to the mall. Oh, how much I wanted to kiss his lips again.

* * *

_Please, please, please review! I am down on my knees here!_


	6. The One

_SM owns Twilight and not I. Oh my! Note: I extended the Would You Rather game!_

* * *

On the ride home from the mall, I fell asleep daydreaming of Edward. Sweet, sweet dreams of his touch, his scent, his beauty, his kiss. Do I love him? Of that, I can't be quite sure. Does he love me? Am I ready for all of this? Ugh, why do I have to be so insecure? But one can't help the way they feel.

"Alright, sleepy head, we're home," Alice said, nudging me awake.

"Ugh. Leave me be."

"If you don't get up, I'll carry you," Alice said as she carried me into the house, "Emmett, the bags are in the trunk, Edward, carry Bella to your room." I felt strong and comfortable arms around me now. Then I was laid down on a soft bed and the arms let go.

"Nooo," I whined, pulling those arms back. I felt him lay down next to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. This is how I wanted it to be for the rest of my life.

"Alright, I'm here, now sleep," he said softly. He started to hum an unfamiliar, but exquisite, melody in my ear. I tried to stay awake to hear it, but I drifted to sleep. When I woke up, his arms were still around me. I turned around and snuggled into his chest. "How was your sleep?"

"Perfect. Did you stay the whole time?"

"Yes, I believe you wanted me to?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"What?! No! Charlie never told me that!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed.

"Don't be mad at me, please. I'm sorry," Edward said softly, which calmed me down.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Edward. I'm embarassed, actually. What did I say?"

"You talked about your mom and your dad. You wonder what she's like and wonder how things would've been if she was alive."

"Oh, is that all?" I always had those dreams. Those aren't too embarassing.

"No. You said, 'Kiss me, Edward. Don't ever let me go.'"

"Oh my god! This is so embarassing," I said, blushing profusely.

"Don't be embarassed. If I could sleep, if I could dream, I would dream all about you. Last night was the best night of my life, to find out that you really feel that way about me," Edward said, pulling me back onto the bed.

"Why are you so sweet? Is this how you get girls to fall head over heels for you?"

"I'm only trying to get one girl to fall head over heels for me. Is it working?"

"Most definitely." I kissed him softly on the lips and he returned it. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, I'm not the psychic."

"But you can read the psychic's mind."

"I'd rather not. The psychic is a little pre-occupied at the moment."

"Oh, right. Ew." Edward and I started chuckling.

"What do you want to do today? I'm up for anything."

"Well… some more kissing sounds nice."

"Very appealing," Edward replied, sexily. He kissed me softly on the lips and I tilted my head to deepen it. Edward gently laid me back on the bed. I brought my hands up to his face, bringing him closer to me and Edward rested his ams on my waist. Edward moved his lips to my jaw line and neck, allowing me to breathe. I was already panting slightly. His lips on my neck felt so good, but I wanted his lips on mine, so I brought his face back up and our lips together. I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside. It was pure bliss. I ran my hand through his untamed hair. I pushed his tongue back and roamed his mouth with my tongue and Edward moaned in response. I could feel my entire body heating up, but I had to stop this, no matter how much I wanted it. This was going too fast and I wanted to wait. I know… so old fashioned.

"Edward," I whispered shakily as he moved his lips down to my neck.

"Hmm…" he mumbled as he continued to plant kisses on my neck.

"Can we talk? I can't really concentrate on what I'm trying to say while you're kissing me…" He chuckled and then stopped. He sat us both up on the bed. "Okay, I'm just going to say this and not beat around the bush. I'm a virgin and plan on remaining that way until I get married," I said with my eyes closed. I heard laughter coming from downstairs, which I recognized was Emmett. "Shut up, Emmett," I said, nearly growling, but the laughter did not cease, but grew louder. Ugh, he is so going to pay later.

"It's okay, Bella. I want to wait, too," Edward replied, ignoring Emmett.

"Really? Wait, you've never…" I said.

"Nope," he said and took my hands and kissed them. What a relief! I didn't have to worry about that issue.

"But why? I'm sure lots of girls have thrown themselves at you," I asked, curious.

"I hadn't found the one yet and I, too, want to wait until I get married." Did he just say had not, as in past tense. So he's found the one? Me or is there somebody else?

"You two are perfect together, two prudes!" Emmett exclaimed as he busted into Edward's room, nearly taking the door off.

"We are not prudes, we just want to wait!" Edward yelled in response. Alice came into the room next.

"Come on Bella, let's get you dressed!" she said, taking me to her room as Edward and Emmett began to spar with each other.

"Boys! You know I do not approve of fighting! Especially in the house!" we heard Esme yell from downstairs.

"Yes, Mom," Emmett and Edward said in unison.

"Bella Barbie time," Alice said excitedly as I sat down in her salon chair in her bathroom. Her bathroom was literally a mini salon. Alice put my hair in soft curls and gathered it all up into a ponytail. Then she applied minimal make up, just the way I like it. I didn't like putting on so much make up, it makes it look like you are trying too hard and you aren't confident in yourself. I then put on the outfit she laid out for me on her bed—dark wash denim shorts, a lacy white tank top, a gray cardigan, and gray flats. I looked comfortably chic.

"So Alice, what are we doing today?"

"Carlisle and Esme aren't going to be around so we are all alone in the house, which means more fun games. It'll be fun, you'll get to know us and we'll get to know you."

"Okay, I'm up for anything, really." We walked downstairs to the living room where everybody was already seated.

"Let's play Would You Rather," Emmett suggested as Alice and I took our seats. We all nodded in agreement and let Emmett start as usual. "Jasper, would you rather fight for the north or live without Alice for a year?"

Jasper answered, "That's easy, fight for the north. I can't live without Alice." Alice pecked Jasper on the lips and Rosalie and I said, "Aww!" Jasper turned to Edward, "Would you rather do Jessica Stanley or Tanya Denali?" I looked at Edward and he grimaced at the question.

"Who's Tanya Denali?" I asked, confused, and Emmett guffawed.

"Tanya is part of the Denali coven. They live in Alaska and share our diet. Tanya has the hots for Eddie, here," Alice said.

"Oh," I said. That's all I could say. How could I compete with a full vampire?

"Bella, she is nothing to me. We never got together or anything, she is just infatuated with me, but I don't share the same feelings for her. There is no competition and even if there was, there is no doubt that you win, she doesn't even come close," Edward said. I looked up at him and his eyes were pleading with me to forgive him, but there was nothing to forgive.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Edward. It's fine, really. I expect that a lot of girls are crazy about you, I mean look at you. I'm curious though, is she pretty?"

"I guess that she is fairly attractive, all humans find vampires attractive. She has strawberry blonde hair, but I prefer brunettes," he replied.

"She is damn hot," Emmett said and Rose punched him in the arm. "Sorry, but of course, no one can compare to you, Rosie," Emmett attempted to apologized, but Rose rolled her eyes.

"You haven't answered the question, Edward," Jasper said.

"I guess Tanya, I'd rather not kill Jessica. But I'd much rather share that experience with Bella," Edward replied and my cheeks turned crimson. So I am 'the one'. "Bella, would you rather ask me to the girl's choice dance or ask Mike?" I forgot that there was a girl's choice dance coming up. Edward is so sneaky, so I decided to mess with him a little.

"I am not sure. Gosh, this is a tough question…" I said slowly and looked up at Edward's face. He looked like he was going to kill Mike Newton. "Mike is so cute and sweet, hmm…" Edward is really taking this seriously—I must be pretty good at acting. Like I would want to go with Mike puppy dog Newton. Ha! Then I started laughing out loud. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Edward looked like his heart got crushed into a million pieces. "Edward, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Jesus, Bella. I thought you were being serious, you are going to be the death of me. Yes, I would love to take you to the dance."

"That's what you get for trying to be sneaky," I replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, do you know what this means?! More shopping!" Alice said, giddily.

"Can we save the shopping trip for next weekend? We went to the mall twice this week, give the mall a break, Alice."

"Sure, sure. Don't make plans next week, Emmett," Alice replied and Emmett groaned.

"Alice's turn. Would you rather give up shopping or give up seeing the future?" I asked.

"I guess I would give up shopping and learn to make my own clothes. Rose, would you rather shave your head or never have sex with Emmett ever again?"

"Ugh! I guess I'll wear a wig then," Rose replied bitterly.

"That's my girl," Emmett said.

"Emmett, would you rather cross dress everyday for the rest of your life or never make a bet ever again?"

"I would rather not bet anymore. Cross dressing would be too weird and embarassing, even for me. Let's play another round. Alice, would you rather do George W. Bush or John McCain?"

"Oh dear lord… I guess I'll go with McCain even though he looks like an ape. I wouldn't be able to stand Bush."

"I have to agree with you there, Alice. McCain is definitely proof that we share a common ancestry with primates," I said in between my laughter.

"Bella, would you rather do George Clooney or Brad Pitt?"

"Well, I'd choose Brad Pitt in Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but George Clooney otherwise. He may be old, but he just oozes out sexiness." Edward frowned and I kissed him on the cheek, "They've got nothing on you." Edward smiled my favorite smile. "Who would you rather do, Edward, Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Aniston?"

"Angelina may be hot, but she's getting old, so Jennifer Aniston. She looked cute when she was on Friends and she looks really good now, too."

"Dude! Angelina is freaking hot, man! I'd totally do Angelina instead, didn't you see her in Wanted, I mean damn!" Emmett exclaimed and Rosalie hit him, yet again. Alice, Jasper, and I were laughing uncontrollably. Emmett sure has a way with words.

"Jasper's turn. Would you rather do Scarlett Johansson or Anne Hathaway?"

"Hmm…they've both got nice curves, but I'd say that Scarlett is sexier, even though I prefer petites."

"I love you, Jazz," Alice squealed and gave Jasper a peck.

"Rosalie, would you rather do Jude Law or James McAvoy?"

"Jude Law is gorgeous, even though I found James McAvoy's aggression in Atonement extremely sexy. So I'd go for Jude Law."

"I disagree with you, Rose. James McAvoy has so many sides to him from Atonement to Penelope," I commented.

"True, but I can't deny Jude Law. Anyways, it's your turn Emmett. Ali Larter or Jennifer Garner?"

"Jennifer kicks butt in Alias, but Ali also kicks butt in Heroes. I'd go with Ali Larter, she's definitely hotter now that I think about it."

"I knew you'd go for the blonde," Rosalie replied.

"Bella, I heard that you play the piano. I want to hear you play," Alice said.

"Yeah, I also play the guitar and sing."

"Ooh. I want to hear you sing, too!" Alice replied.

"Umm, okay. I'm really not that good, though."

"No, you actually sound great." She must have been looking into the future. We all walked to their grand piano and I sat on the bench. I pondered on what I should play and settled on Look After You by The Fray.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you, be the one I always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love he leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_He says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

"Oh my god! Bella, you're amazing!" Alice and Rosalie said.

"That was beautiful, Bella," Edward said as he sat on the edge of the piano bench and kissed me on the cheek. "Have I complimented you on how wonderful you look today?"

"No, but thank you," I replied, blushing.

"I want to see you play the guitar now, Bella!" Alice said, handing me an acoustic guitar.

"Okie dokie." What should I play? How about The Little Things by Colbie Caillat? Yeah.

_The little things, you do to me are_

_Taking me over, i wanna show ya_

_Everything inside of me_

_Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating_

_My feet are stuck here, against the pavement_

_I wanna break free, i wanna make it_

_Closer to your eyes, get your attention_

_Before you pass me by_

_So back up back up take another chance_

_Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you_

_Wake up wake up this aint just a thing that you_

_Give up give up don't you say that I'd be_

_Better off better off, sleepin by myself and wonderin_

_If im better off better off, with out you boy_

_So don't just leave me hanging on_

_And every time, you notice me by_

_Holdin me closely, and sayin sweet things_

_I don't believe, that it could be_

_You speakin your mind and, sayin the real thing_

_My feet have broke free, and i am leavin_

_I'm not gonna stand here, feelin lonely but_

_I wont forget you, and i won't think this_

_Was just a waste of time_

_So back up back up take another chance_

_Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you_

_Wake up wake up this aint just a thing that you_

_Give up give up don't you say that I'd be_

_Better off better off, sleepin by myself and wonderin_

_If im better off better off, with out you boy_

_But don't just leave me hangin on....._

"Wow, Bella! You are just as good at the guitar as you are on the piano," Alice complimented and the others agreed.

"Thanks guys," I said and blushed.

"Bella, I would like to play something for you," Edward said.

"Sure. I'd love to hear it." I stood up, letting him sit down on the bench, but he motioned for me to sit next to him. I noticed that the others left the room to give us more privacy, though they would still be able to hear us. Edward started to play the melody that he had hummed for me last night. I watched in awe as his fingers glided over the keys. The piece was so complex and breathtaking. I could feel myself tear up, there was so much emotion. I looked at Edward's face which showed so much emotion, mainly passion and love.

"You inspired this one, Bella," Edward said when he finished playing. What?

"You composed this? For me?" I could feel the tears that were building up fall.

"Yes," he said, wiping the tears away from my cheeks, "The melody came to me when I was watching you sleep. You looked so beautiful and at peace."

"Thank you so much, Edward. You are so sweet."

"No, I thank you. I haven't composed anything in a while."

"I'm your muse," I said, chuckling.

"The most beautiful muse ever," he replied and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Alright, break it up you two," Emmett said, ruining me and Edward's moment, "Alice said there is going to be thunder later and Carlisle and Esme will be home by then so we can play baseball!"

"You guys play basesball?!" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the American past time," Edward replied.

"Okay, I'm interested." So we sat around and watched movies while we waited for Carlisle and Esme to come home. I didn't really pay attention much with Edward sitting next to me with his arm around me. It took all of my control not to straddle him and make out with him there on the couch.

* * *

_Review! Review! Review! Pretty please?!!!_


	7. Thunder

_By now, you know the disclaimer. By the way, I extended the Would You Rather game in chapter six._

* * *

"Hey everyone, we're back," Carlisle said as he entered the house with Esme.

"Were my children well behaved, Bella?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes, Esme, to my surprise," I replied honestly.

"Hey! We aren't bad," Emmett said in defense. We all just rolled our eyes at him. Of couse they weren't all bad, just Emmett and Alice mainly. Their personalities were just so large, but I loved the both of them to death. "Alice, when can we go? Can we leave now?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"We will leave at exactly 3:26 to head to the clearing and the thunder will begin at 3:47," Alice stated.

"We're all taking Bella to go play baseball," Edward informed the confused Carlisle and Esme.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Esme replied and Carlisle nodded.

"Yeah, we now have an even amount of players!" Emmett said, excited. Then Jasper sent calming waves to Emmett. Thank god for Jasper!

"Bella, since we have plenty of time left, want to join me in the garage?" Rose suggested.

"Sounds like fun," I said and got up.

"Mind if I come along?" Edward asked. I shook my head no and grabbed his hand. Rose, Edward, and I went into their garage. It was huge! I saw a red Jeep Wrangler, a red BMW M3 convertible, a black Aston Martin Vanquish, a yellow Porsche 911, a black Mercedes, and Edward's silver Volvo. The Vanquish was my absolute favorite though.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed with a shocked expression plastered on my face. Rose and Edward just smiled at me. "Who owns what?" I asked curiously.

"I own the M3 convertible, Emmett owns the Jeep, the Porsche is Alice's, that's Carlisle's Mercedes, and Edward owns the Aston Martin and obviously, the Volvo," Rose answered.

"You own this beauty?" I asked looking at Edward and then the Vanquish.

"Yes, I only use it for special occasions," he replied.

"I tinkered with the engine quite a bit, so it goes extra fast. You know how vampires love their speed!" Rosalie said.

"I like cars, but Rosalie is the mechanic of the family," Edward added.

"I only own my Audi, but it's my baby and I did quite an amount of work to improve the engine," I replied.

"You and I should race sometime," Rose suggested.

"I would love that and as we all know, Edward lost to me already," I teased and Edward playfully growled. Rosalie and I chuckled at his response. "If you guys have these amazing cars, why do you guys just all ride in the Volvo, no offense."

"None taken. We are less conspicuous that way," Edward replied.

"Ah… I see. Some students still eye my car. Imagine what would happen if you showed up in the Porsche. That yellow is hard to miss."

"Exactly." Rosalie, Edward, and I talked more about cars until it was time to go. I was honestly excited and curious. "Let's go, Alice is calling us into the house," Edward said and we followed him back into the house.

"Rosalie, Edward, and Bella here are your shirts," Alice said as she tossed us each a baseball shirt. They looked pretty nice and professional—white with navy blue vertical striped button up shirts.

"Thanks, Alice," I replied as I put my shirt on over my tank top. Rosalie and Edward also tossed on their shirts, everyone else already had theirs on.

"Edward, you take the Volvo with Bella, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett will take the rest of us in his Jeep," Carlisle ordered and we all just nodded in agreement. He truly was the father figure in this family. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme left first in the jeep. Then Edward and the rest of us followed them to the clearing in the Volvo. I took the passenger's seat and Alice and Jasper took the back. Alice was full of excitement and Jasper was thoughtful and had a competitive look on his face. We reached the edge of the forest and both of our cars stopped. I must have had a confused look on my face because Edward said, "We'll go on foot from here."

We all got out of our cars and Edward lead the way, of course, him being the fastest of us all. I followed in the back with Esme. She is the mother I never had, so loving and compassionate. I could tell that she saw me as another daughter from the way she looked at me with her kind eyes. I saw everyone slow down ahead so we must have reached our destination. It was a huge clearing, perfect for playing baseball. "We stumbled across this place while we were out hunting and thought it would be perfect for a ball game if we had the chance. We need the thunder, so today is perfect," Esme said to me while the others set up the bases. The bases were much farther apart than the standard, it only made sense because of our heightened speed and senses.

"Why would we need thunder?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see why," was all Esme said. I guess I will just have to wait. Once the field got set up, we split ourselves amongst two teams. It would be Alice, Jasper, Edward, and myself versus Carlise, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"We'll see what the half vamp can do, you do know how to play baseball don't you?" Emmett taunted.

"If you can understand how to play, why would it possibly be difficult for me?" I retorted and gave him a wicked smile.

"Oh you are going down, kiddo," he replied. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice give Jasper a look and he smiled wildly.

"Would you care to wager, Emmett? Five hundred dollars?" Jasper asked confidently.

"It's on!" Emmett yelled and he gathered up his teammates on the opposite side of the field, while my own team huddled together.

"They are up to bat first," Alice whispered.

"Okay, Edward, you cover the out field, I've got first and second base covered, Bella will take third and home, Alice, honey, you're pitching," Jasper said, taking command. It figures that he's all about tactics, he was in the military.

"On three we say go team!" Alice yelled as we all stuck our hands in the middle, "One… two… three!" Alice counted. "Go team!" we cheered and raised our hands up in the air. I was exuberant and serious at the same time, I had to prove myself to them and especially Emmett that I was a force to be reckoned with. _You can do this Bella._ Rosalie and Jasper raced their hands to the base of the bat and just as Alice had predicted, Rosalie won. She had a smug look on her face, she was always so confident in herself and no doubt about it that she had a reason to be. Rosalie was fierce and I knew that from the start. But I could be just as fiery and I could show them now. Whoa?! Where is all this confidence coming from? Jasper. I glared at Jasper, but he just smiled at me innocently. Hmph.

We all took our places, Alice on the pitcher's mound with the ball in hand, Jasper on first base, I on third, and Edward out on the field. Being vampires, we didn't need the gloves of course. Rosalie was up to bat first and she strutted to the plate and got in position. Esme was behind her to play catcher and the umpire. "Why does Esme need to be the umpire?" I asked before the game got started.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh I know you cheat," Esme said back and we all laughed. I looked up at the sky and sky was dark gray because of all the rain clouds. Typically Forks. Then I saw a bolt of lightning flash across the endless sky. Alice gave a curt nod after we heard the first round of thunder begin and Jasper, Edward, and I waited in anticipation for the ball to be thrown. Alice was the most graceful pitcher I have ever seen! And she threw so fast that there was no way that a human couldn't have possibly seen it coming. Rosalie had barely began to swing before the ball landed into Esme's hand. Damn. Rosalie didn't look to pleased about it, but she just shook it off and got ready for the next pitch. Esme threw the ball back to Alice and then Alice pitched the ball to Rosalie for the second time. This time Rosalie had hit the ball with a loud whack as loud as the thunder itself. Oh! That's why they needed the thunder in order to play; a reason for the loud and thunderous cracking sound as the ball met the bat. I saw the ball go straight into the thick forest and Edward go after it. Edward was extremely fast, because before I knew it, the ball was coming for me. I grabbed it quickly and touched Rosalie with it as she slid into third base. "Out!" Esme called next to me. Edward, Alice, and Jasper all gave me a thumbs up and just smiled back at each of them. This was the most fun I had ever had, it was exhilarating to finally let down my control and play with the best of my abilities for once.

Emmett was up to bat next and like Rosalie, he had an air of confidence around him. On the third pitch he hit the ball so hard that I was surprised that the bat or ball didn't break from the impact. Edward jumped up in the air and caught the ball, giving them two outs. Edward was really good in the out field, because of his speed. Esme was up to bat next and managed to get to second base. Carlisle was able to take both of them to home plate. Then it was our turn to bat with Alice batting first, Jasper second, me third, and Edward last. Carlisle was pitching to us, Rosalie on first and second, Esme on third and home, and Emmett out on the field. Alice stopped at second base, no doubt seeing that if she went for third she would be out. "You can do this, Jazzy!" Alice cheered Jasper on and he gave her a confident smile. Jasper used his skill into use by sending waves of lust to Rosalie and Emmett to distract them and it worked! Alice and Jasper both ran to home, giving us two points. Now it was tied.

"Cheaters!" Emmett yelled.

"Jasper play fair, you know how Emmett and Rosalie are horn dogs even without your help," Esme teased and we all laughed. I stepped up to bat and I was extremely nervous but excited. I gave Carlisle a nod to tell him I was ready. The first pitch was a strike and so was the second pitch. I needed to make this last one! Determined, I swung the bat with all my might. I heard the impact and immediately began to run to first plate. I saw the Emmett was still trying to get the ball and made it to second and stopped there as the ball had just got into Rosalie's hands.

"Safe!" Esme called. Yes! I smiled and gave my team a thumbs up. I got into a running stance and kept my eyes on Edward at bat. Edward hit the baseball on the first try and yelled for me to run. I ran as fast as I could and Edward was right behind me as we both made it home.

"We're in the lead!" I yelled and gave Edward a hug. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and said, "I knew you could do it." I kissed him softly on the lips and then ran to Alice and Jasper and gave both of them high fives. We all took our positions and Rose was up to bat again. She gave the ball a good whack and made it to second base safely.

"Good job, Rosie," Emmett yelled and she gave him a smug smile. They were perfect for each other. Emmett walked up to plate and practiced his swing a couple of times and nodded to Alice to throw the ball. The first pitch was a strike but Emmett was unphased, he was as determined as ever. Alice threw the ball for the second time and Emmett smacked the baseball as hard as he could muster up. Edward was about to turn and go after the ball when all of sudden Alice yelled, "Stop!" She looked tense and we quickly ran towards her. "They heard us playing and they are coming to join us," Alice whispered. I was confused.

"Other vampires, they are nomads and they do not share our diet," Edward said, answering my unspoken question.

"How many are there?" Carlisle asked, looking straight at Alice.

"There are three total. Two men and one women. They will be here in one minute."

"It is best to just stand our ground then." Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett took the front of the line with Rosalie and Esme on the ends. Edward, Alice, and I were behind them. All of us were tense, not knowing what to expect, especially me. Would they be attracted to my scent? I smelled sweeter than humans being half vampire. I was frightened. What if the Cullens were in danger?

We saw a rustle amongst the trees in the dense forest. They're here. A vampire with long black hair took the lead, his eyes were crimson and he held the baseball in his hand. To his right was another vampire with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He stared at us with a curious, yet confident smirk. To the left of the vampire with black hair was a female vampire with curly and fiery red hair and she walked with confidence. I noticed that all of their eyes were a bright crimson and they walked bare-footed. "Mind if we join you for a game? I am Laurent and this is James and Victoria," he said, pointing to the blonde and the red head.

"Actually we were just leaving, we maintain a permanent residence nearby," Carlisle answered. I was relieved, I did not want to play ball with them. They seriously creeped me out.

"Oh, come on. Just one game," Laurent urged.

"Yeah, I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," Victoria said. I looked to Edward and he was glaring at James and James was returning the glare.

"I think we can handle that," Jasper answered and they chuckled.

"Alright, we just ask that you feed outside of the Forks area. A few of us we're just leaving so you can take their place," Carlisle replied and nodded to Edward, Alice, and I to leave. As I turned away from the nomadic vampires a gust of wind blew past us and the three vampires hissed and crouched.

"You brought a snack?" James asked.

"She is with us and she is only half human," Carlisle answered. All of us were in a defensive crouch.

"James, enough," Laurent warned. James growled, but stood up and Victoria followed. The three of them eyed me curiously. I looked at Edward and he just nodded at Carlisle. Edward grabbed me around the waist and we headed back to the volvo with Alice. Edward and Alice didn't look too pleased. As we reached the forest, Edward pulled me up onto his back and began to run with Alice right behind us.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, worried. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter as he ran quickly, dodging the trees. But he didn't answer me, he just ran faster. We reached Volvo and he placed me in the passenger's seat and he ran to driver's seat. Alice hopped into the back. Edward started the car and sped onto the road.

"He wants you, Bella, but I won't let that happen. James is a tracker and we've just made this his most interesting game ever. We'll go away, Bella, just you and me," Edward said, seriously. I just sat there shocked and afraid. I needed to think, but my brain couldn't focus, it was all over the place.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"To the airport in Seattle. I need to get you away from here, it's not safe."

"No, Edward. I have to go home. What about Charlie?!"

"You can't go home, Bella. It's not safe." Why is he being so stubborn!

"I can't leave Charlie, we need to tell him." What if James hurts Charlie to try and get to me? Oh my god!

"Edward, stop and think about this. Charlie is Bella's father. He needs to know this," Alice said calmly. Please listen to Alice, Edward! Please!

"Alright! We'll go to your house, Bella. Hurry up and pack some things and I'll inform Charlie about the situation," Edward said. Thank you, Alice! We got to my house quickly, due to Edward's speeding. When we got inside, Charlie was sitting down in the living room watching television as usual.

"Bella, go upstairs and pack. Charlie, we've got a problem," Edward said sternly. I did as I was told and ran up the stairs with Alice. She helped me gather some clothes and things into a traveler's bag. I put in some jeans, shirts, underwear, pajamas, a few books, and CDs. The whole time, me and Alice were listening intently on my dad's and Edward's conversation.

"What's going on, Edward? Why is Bella packing?" Charlie asked in a worried tone.

"My family were playing baseball when three nomadic vampires heard us and wanted to join in on our game. Bella, Alice, and I were about to leave when they caught Bella's scent. They thought that she was a human, but we told them that she was only half. We left, but I read James', one of the vampires, mind and he is a tracker. He isn't going to let Bella go. He wants her and I can't let that happen, Charlie."

"Damn right, we aren't going to let him get Bella," Charlie agreed.

"I'll take Bella somewhere safe. I promise that she'll be safe. I'll tell my family about James and they will take care of him."

"Okay, I'll trust you, Edward. I'll help your family here." Alice and I went down stairs and I jumped into my dad's arms. "Take care of yourself, Bella. Don't worry."

"You need to take care of yourself, Dad. Call me when it's over. Be careful." With that, Edward, Alice, and I sped off to the Seattle Airport.

* * *

_Let the drama begin! You can motivate me to write quicker by doing one thing. Don't think dirty. Review!_


	8. Epiphany

_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! School has kept me quite busy and I apologize. But don't fret, summer is coming in just a few days and I should have plenty of writing time. Yay! Please, please, please review to keep me going. You don't know how much I look forward to reviews and how much they mean to me. Now, the chapter you have all been waiting for..._

* * *

We got to the Seattle airport fairly quickly and Alice drove away, back to Forks. Edward bought us two first class tickets to New York. I've never been outside of Washington and I've always wanted to go to New York City, but not under these unfortunate circumstances.

Edward took my hand in his and led the way to terminal seven. I held onto him tightly as we waited to board the plane. "Edward…"

"Shh… love, it's going to be okay," Edward said to comfort me while rubbing soothing circles on my back. It helped a lot, knowing that Edward would be by my side the entire time. Only a few minutes later, first class passengers were asked to board the plane. We quickly boarded the plane and waited for the rest of the passengers to board. I got my iPod out and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. "So… your first plane ride, are you excited?" Edward asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess," I replied. I was, honestly, really exhausted. I was drained after all that had happened today. I heard the pilot announce over the speakers that we were ready for take off. As soon as I felt the plane take off into the sky, I drifted into sleep. I craved sleep, I needed to forget for a while, put my brain at ease. I woke up a few hours later, refreshed from my long nap. "How much longer will it take until we get to New York, Edward?"

"Two more hours. Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, surprisingly," I replied and pecked his lips.

"Mm… that's good. You're feeling happy all of a sudden and I don't need Jasper to sense that. Why?" We both chuckled. That's a good question, actually. Why am I happy? I don't think someone slipped me some drugs.

"I'm not quite sure of the answer, myself. Maybe it's because I finally realized that whatever happens, it's out of my control and not my fault. I still hope that no one gets hurt, though. Or maybe it's because we'll finally be alone, no interruptions. Maybe both combined."

"We'll be alone. That sounds wonderful. No Alice or Emmett to bother us."

"Yup." I wrapped my arms around him tightly and turned my iPod on again. "What are we going to do in New York?"

"Sadly, we'll need to stay in a hotel until I get news from Alice that it's over. Then we'll have to get back to school. Sorry, we don't get to go sight seeing and stuff like that. Maybe another time?"

"Sure, I understand." I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't wander around New York, but it was for our safety, so I just had to suck it up. Oh well, Edward and I will be all alone in a hotel room. This is going to be interesting. We both want to remain virgins, so that's something I don't need to worry about. Do I? What if we get carried away? No, we are both responsible and in control. Making out sounds great though. Lot's of making out for sure.

A couple of hours later and the pilot announced that we were getting ready to land. Finally! They made us cover the windows so I couldn't watch us descend like I wanted to. As soon as the plane stopped, Edward and I quickly exited the plane and walked briskly out the airport. We were able to rent a Ferrari which made us both ecstatic. "Can I drive?" I asked and gave him a pout.

"No fair, you know I can't resist that pout of yours!" Edward replied, but I just smiled at him as he tossed me the keys.

"Who says I play fair?" I teased and he just shook his head at me. I slipped into the driver's seat and Edward on the other side of me. I started the car and enjoyed hearing the engine come to life. We quickly sped off through New York City, Edward feeding me directions to the hotel, and made it to our destination in ten minutes. The New York Palace… We stopped the car at the front of the hotel and let the valet park the car. The valet was checking me out and Edward pulled me into a deep kiss in front of the guy. Edward finally pulled away after about a minute, the valet was staring at us the entire time, and I raised an eyebrow at Edward and whispered, "Possessive much?"

"No…" Edward denied.

"Liar," I said, calling him out.

"Okay… maybe I was a little possessive of you…"

"A little?" I questioned.

"Alright, I am very possessive of you! Are you happy now?"

"Very, although I am a person and not a possession, I'll make an exception and allow you to be possessive of me," I replied and took his hand in mine as we entered the hotel. Oh my! The hotel is luxurious and by the looks of it, very expensive. "It's gorgeous…" I said in awe.

"It's one of Esme's favorite hotels."

"I can see why…" Edward booked us a suite for a week long; the lady behind the desk was totally eyeing Edward and trying to be flirtatious. I glared at her the whole time and Edward must have caught me because when we got into the elevator he said, "Possessive much?"

I pushed him against the wall and brought my face very close to his so our noses brushed up against each other and whispered, "No… I don't think so…" The elevator dinged and opened before he could respond. I quickly turned around and got off the elevator and walked towards our suite. I glanced back once and Edward had the most shocked expression on his face and I fought my hardest not to laugh and to keep playing it cool. _You got him, Bella!_ So, so wrong! As soon as we got into the suite Edward shut the door and pressed me up against it before I could have a look see at our suite. His eyelids were heavy with lust for me which made me feel the same way. All thought was lost when he brought his lips roughly to mine. These were not Edward's usual tender but passionate kisses, but _teenage hormones Edward's_ hard and lustful kisses, but amazing just the same. I couldn't help but open my mouth to him and let his tongue in. _Oh…unh…guh…_ I couldn't even be coherent. Edward released his mouth from mine to allow me to breathe and planted kisses on my neck. I was panting so badly! _But it feels so, so good!_

"No… you don't think so?" he asked in between kisses.

"Huh…uh…" _Oh dear god, this is so embarrassing! But I couldn't care less!_

Edward chuckled at my inarticulacy. "Your heart is pounding, my dear," he commented.

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Answer my question first, Bella."

"Okay, I'm possessive of you, too, happy?!"

"Very," he replied and brought his lips back up to mine again. _Yes!_ I couldn't stop myself from moaning. "Don't you know what you do to me, Bella?" Edward said panting and pushed his hips into mine. _OH MY! _Edward had a very prominent bulge in that area. Very big bulge I might add.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"That's right, Bella. _Only you_ do this to me," he whispered. _Damn, he is so sexy!_ Edward lifted me, so I wrapped my legs around him, and he ran us to the bedroom. Edward placed me on the bed, Edward settled himself on top of me, still kissing me. I moaned; this felt so right. Edward trailed kisses down to my collar bone, "I don't want to stop, Bella," he said quietly, "I'm not sure if I can…" _OH SHIT!_ Edward's hand began to slide under my shirt to my stomach.

"Edward…" I pleaded, but to no avail. I brought my hands up to his chest and pushed him a little and he rolled off of me and groaned. _Thank you! _I breathed in and out to try and calm myself down. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, if anyone should, it should be me. I'm sorry, I know we both said we wanted to wait, but it's hard for me to control myself around you. I didn't lie when I said that you are the only one that can make me feel this way. You turned me into some typical teenage boy with hormones and a lack of control," Edward said really fast, interrupting me.

"You aren't the only one with no control." We both laughed at ourselves. I chastely kissed him and jumped off the bed and Edward pouted. "Come on… let's check out our suite!" He rose from the bed, took my hand in his, and we both walked back out the bedroom where we already took a peek at. Haha. The suite was amazing, it was practically an apartment! It had a kitchen, dining area, living room, and two bedrooms (not that we needed two…). The bedroom we had been in had its own bathroom equipped with a Jacuzzi that I couldn't wait to try. "Wow…" That's all I could say was wow. The décor was simple and elegant with an earth-toned palette. I could see why Esme loves this place. "So what are we going to do while we are here?" I asked as we both sat down on the loveseat and cuddled together.

"Plenty of things… we could sit like this and talk, watch television or movies, play games, make out… I really favor the last one by the way. Just being with you is enough for me."

"You're so sweet! I agree with you about the last one being the favorite, although it really tests our control, well, what little control we have."

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"We do have plenty of time to perfect it…" I trailed off and Edward automatically got the hint. In less than a second, Edward was on top of me again and we started making out like the horny teenagers that we are. By the time we were done, which could have been ten minutes or two hours because time seemed to stop when we were kissing, we were both panting heavily.

"Maybe you should get to sleep, you must be exhausted from the flight," Edward suggested and right on cue, I yawned.

"Yeah, but that's not all I am exhausted from," I replied and winked. Edward just smiled his infamous crooked grin. We both got up and went to the bedroom; Edward settled down on the bed with me under the covers. He spooned me and hummed the same melody from last night and I fell asleep quickly.

_We were holding hands and walking down a white sandy beach towards a little cottage. I could feel the happiness that radiated from the both of us. We both looked at our hands and we had wedding rings on them, Edward had a silver band with an inscription reading Eternal Love and I had the most beautiful silver ring with a sapphire gem surrounded by diamonds. When we reached the pathway to the little cottage, Edward swept me up into his arms, opened the door, and carried me inside as is tradition. He gave me a very brief tour of the cute and cozy cottage, our last stop being the bedroom. The very first thing I noticed was the huge, white, and very soft looking bed. I couldn't help but throw myself on it while Edward left to bring our luggage in. He came back not even a minute later and set the luggage in the bathroom where I assumed the closet was. I decided to be brave and went into the bathroom to change when Edward came out. I opened one of the suitcases and all I saw there was a bunch of lingerie. Bingo. I slipped on a midnight blue, Edward's favorite color on me, silk babydoll. I combed through my hair with my fingers and opened the door into the bedroom, but Edward wasn't there. The sliding glass door that led to the beach was open so I walked out. Edward was standing in the water and looking up at the moon; I walked up to where the water washed up to my feet. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I said quietly._

"_Neither the moon nor the brightest of stars can compare to your beauty, love," he replied softly. I smiled; he's always been such a romantic. He turned around to look at me and I heard his breath hitch. Then he slowly made his way to me and I noticed that he was naked, he was breath-takingly handsome to say the least. When he reached me, he bent down to kiss me softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you with all my heart, Mrs. Cullen." Then he picked me up and carried me back inside. _

_But when we got inside, he wasn't Edward, he was James. I struggled to get out of his hold, but he was too strong for me. I tried to call Edward, but I got no answer. James, in his menacing voice, said, "You smell delicious, dear. But I like to have fun with my food first, so why don't you show me what you had planned to do with you dear Edward?"_

"_NO! Never in a million years! No! No. No…" I sobbed._

"_Edward isn't here to save you and there is no way you can escape, being the weak little half-breed you are."James leaned in closer to my face…_

"Bella, wake up, sweetheart," Edward pleaded while gently shaking me. I looked around the dark room. Edward! He's here! "It was just a nightmare, you are okay. But I don't understand, at first you had this huge smile on your face and then suddenly you keep saying no." It was all a dream? It seemed so real to me, like I was really there. Edward is here, I am safe. I trust him.

"It was a good dream at first, the best I ever had actually. Then all of a sudden, it became my worst nightmare," I said quietly, on the verge of tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked softly while rubbing my back. Should I tell him? Isn't it presumptuous to dream that Edward and I would marry? I could see myself marrying him, I wouldn't want anyone else, but does he feel that way, too? What would he think? I laid there quietly running these questions through my head. "You can tell me anything, Bella, anything at all."

"Okay… we were married, Edward. We were on our honeymoon on this beautiful island. The sand was soft and white and there was this cute little cottage. I had the most gorgeous wedding ring I had ever seen—a silver band with a sapphire gem surrounded by diamonds. Your band had an inscription that read eternal love. We looked so happy, Edward. You said that I was beautiful and that you loved me. We were going to make love, but when you carried me inside after I found you in the water, it wasn't you. It was James. You weren't there. He was going to drink my blood, but first he wanted me to have sex with him. But I refused, that's why you heard me say no. He said that I couldn't escape, because I was weak. I am weak, I am…" I poured out and let my tears fall.

"Shh… don't cry, sweetheart," Edward soothed.

"I am only half vampire. I am not as strong or fast nor have the best senses. I am not as good. I know I shouldn't be dreaming that we would get married, I know you are too good for me…" I continued.

"Stop, never say that. Ever. You are smarter, stronger, and better than any human. You may not have the benefits of a full vampire, but you have a beating heart, warmth, and the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever laid eyes on. You are beautiful and I do love you. I love you so much, more than I ever thought someone was capable of loving." Why does this man always render me speechless? He just confessed that he loves me and I couldn't form a response in my head at all. "It's okay if you can't say it back. We haven't known each other for very long, so I completely understand. And I know you haven't lived even close to how many years I have lived waiting to find the person that was meant for me, if there was ever such a person. But I am glad that by your existence, you have proved me so wrong. I didn't believe that someone was meant for me. I never knew. So I understand if you aren't ready…" Then I had an epiphany. I realized that I did love this man, completely. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

"I love you, too, Edward, with all my heart. I have this whole time and I just now realized it," I said, gazing into his eyes. We both smiled at each other and for a while nothing was said. We didn't need words right now.


	9. Running Late

_Sorry it's taken so long and that now that I have a new chapter, it's short. I kind of got stuck trying to write this part, but this is what I came up with. But good things come to those who wait. Let me in on your thoughts by reviewing!_

* * *

Alice drove quickly back to Forks in a rush to help her family. They needed her and her ability but she had a feeling that she would soon fail them and that truly frightened her. But she had to focus; she needed to make Bella, her best friend, safe again. She thought of Bella as her sister, as her best friend, and sort of as a daughter, too. She couldn't lose her and especially to a sadistic vampire like James. She used her talent to look for James' future and saw him running through the woods of Forks trying to trace Bella's or Edward's scent. He figured that wherever Edward was Bella would be. _Poor little Edward can't stand to leave his precious girl all by herself. Pussy._ But he was determined to find a way. He would find her and he would leave the rest of the job to his friends. He knew that they could handle their task so he didn't worry about them. All he had to do was find the girl.

Alice met up with her family in the garage of their home. They were gathering the supplies they would need to kill James. Yes, they needed to resort to killing him for they knew that he would not stop until he succeeded or was put to a stop. The plan was to confuse him by rubbing Bella's clothing around the woods to confuse him. That would give them more time to plan. They had to get him alone and kill him. Killing him would be the easiest part; he was way outnumbered and even if he had his friends' help they would be no match for Emmett's strength, Jasper's fighting skills, and Alice's psychic ability. They also had Charlie as well.

Charlie was waiting inside his home to see if James would show up there. He would do anything to protect his daughter; he would even resort to murder. Charlie kept up a calm façade but on the inside, he was livid. He wanted to kill James for even thinking of harming his daughter. Bella reminded him so much of Renee. She looked so much like her mother, but in personality, she was more like him, yet she still had the fire in her eyes like Renee had. Renee was vibrant and free spirited and so the polar opposite of him that he often wondered why he fell in love with her. But he knew that he did; that was a fact for sure. He didn't know that a part of him was missing until he met Renee and she completed him. He saw the world in a whole new light and noticed that even he, a vampire, had changed. He saw that in Edward as well. Even though Charlie hadn't known the Edward before Bella, he saw that Edward's entire world had shifted when he met Bella. He couldn't argue the fact that they were soul mates, but he was still saddened that Bella would leave him so soon. But he couldn't think about the future, because right now, he needed to fight. Right now.

Victoria would do anything for James. She truly believed that James was her soul mate. Little did she know, that James was just using her and that letting her believe that they had something special just benefitted him even more. She didn't understand James' fascination with the girl but she didn't dare question him. Laurent on the other hand found it easier to go along with James. So he agreed to the plan, which they were to execute now. It was perfect timing really with the girl's father all alone in his home, poor unsuspecting fellow. He was no match for the two of them. Victoria and Laurent rang the doorbell of the Swan residence, but they did not wait for the answer. Victoria, ever the most wicked, kicked down the white wooden door. Both her and Laurent imitated Charlie's crouched position in the living room. "What do you want?" Charlie growled out. He had figured that they were two of the nomadic vampires that the Cullens' had run into.

"We want you," Victoria said cruelly. Charlie knew he was outnumbered but he had to try. For Bella.

All of a sudden, Alice had been hit with a vision. "Shit! Jasper, we have to go now!" And then they ran as fast as they could, Alice leading the way. Her fear of failing had become a frightening reality.

Meanwhile, James realized that he was going nowhere in his search for the girl. _Damnit!_ He had been fooled, but not for long. He would find the girl. If it was the last thing he did. James ran furiously back to town. He stole a car and made his way to the airport in Seattle.

James was better then they thought. They could not track him down, but they didn't know that they were already too late. James was long gone from the town of Forks. They had gathered around together in the woods, but they were missing Alice and Jasper. Suddenly, Carlisle's phone rang. Alice. "Carlisle, we're too late. We need to get to Bella and Edward, before… Oh god, Carlisle! I'm so sorry! I didn't see until it was too late!"

"Alice, calm down. We'll meet up at the airport. You can explain there," Carlisle said. Everyone remained silent as they sped off to the Seattle airport. Alice was hit with another vision. James would be in New York in several hours. She needed to warn Edward and Bella. Edward answered after the first ring. "He's on his way Edward. I can't see much else. It hasn't been decided." Edward was furious and afraid. He couldn't bear to lose Bella. But he was determined; he would fight for her to the death. He couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist.

James used his charm to persuade the lady at the desk to tell him where Edward and Bella had gone. She was easy and spilled the beans almost immediately in the hopes of being with James. He loved the advantages of being a vampire. _"You can run, but you can't hide," James thought with a wicked grin._


	10. Desperation

_So, I finally updated and it's much longer than the last. This, again, has no specific point of view, but I don't think it's confusing. So anyway, read on and please review! Reviews just make my day. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the chapter, suggestions, what you wish for the story, and what you think might happen. I want to know!_

_

* * *

Victoria, ever the most wicked, kicked down the white wooden door. Both her and Laurent imitated Charlie's crouched position in the living room. "What do you want?" Charlie growled out. He had figured that they were two of the nomadic vampires that the Cullens' had run into._

"_We want you," Victoria said cruelly. Charlie knew he was outnumbered but he had to try. For Bella._

Charlie used his vampire mind to think hard and fast of a way to get out of the situation he had found himself in and though he was a fairly strong and skillful vampire, he knew that he was no match for the two of him. He was face with a terrible dilemma: fight and surely die or flight and most likely die as well. He hoped that Alice had seen his troubles and come to rescue; he desperately needed some help. He had faith in her, so he had to wait and bingo, he planned to stall the two nomads. "Why would you want me?" he asked to buy more time. _Oh please, make this work!_

"Do you think we should let him in on our top-secret, demonic plan, Laurent?" Victoria asked playfully.

"It is up to you; you know I'm not into your games. I'm simply tagging along."

"Well I for one would like to watch how he'd react when I tell him all the gruesome details of how we are going to get his precious gem of a daughter." Victoria stood straight and walked towards Charlie until she was face to face. Charlie swallowed the venom and his rage down. He needed to stay calm and wait for help, but it was hard when she started to circle him, taunt him. "Do you know why we want you, _Dad_?" Victoria sneered. Charlie was unmoved. _Keep calm…_ Victoria roughly grabbed his arm and in a commanding voice, "Say yes." Charlie had to obey. Victoria was powerful; she could make anyone do what she pleased as long as she was touching the person she was subjecting her gift to. She had control of their minds and now, Charlie was her puppet.

And like a good little puppet, Charlie said in tone devoid of emotion, "Yes." Although Victoria can make him do what she wished, she couldn't make him feel, she did not control his heart. Even if it no longer beat, he still felt like his heart was breaking in two as Victoria began to tell them of their plans.

"Step one: abduct you. You can see how easy that is to accomplish with my ability, don't you? Say yes." And he did like an obedient child. "Good boy! You know what? I think I might drag out this game a little longer. We should go before the other freaks come to your rescue." Victoria took Charlie forcefully by the hand and they all ran. Like James, they stole a car in town, but in addition, the Chief of Police as well. Victoria dialed a number on her cell, "We've got him."

"Excellent, love, get on a plane to New York tomorrow." Laurent sped towards the airport in Seattle with Victoria and Charlie in the backseat.

"_Alice, calm down. We'll meet up at the airport. You can explain there," Carlisle said. Everyone remained silent as they sped off to the Seattle airport. Alice was hit with another vision. James would be in New York in several hours. She needed to warn Edward and Bella. Edward answered after the first ring. "He's on his way Edward. I can't see much else. It hasn't been decided."_

The Cullens were able to catch the last flight to New York that night. Esme was worried about her family's safety. They had never run into problems with other vampires before. She was especially worried about Bella, she already saw Bella as one of her own children. She was so happy that Edward had finally found his soul mate and she would do anything to keep her family safe and happy, even kill. Even the most compassionate of all of them, Esme wanted to kill those nomads that disrupted their lives, because she knew they would fall apart without Bella. Under Carlisle's composed mask, his mind was reeling. He never thought that he would have to kill another vampire, even a sadistic one like James. But he knew that it was their only option. James would never stop until he got what he wanted or he was put to a stop… forever. Alice was beginning to get a headache—the closest a vampire could get to a headache anyway. She pushed herself to look further in the future, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see much—only random flashes of images. _She saw a room with wooden floorboards and lots of mirrors. Charlie had a blank expression on his face as if he were dead. Victoria was smiling devilishly. _She didn't have a clue what they meant. She only knew that they were bringing Charlie to New York with them and no idea of their plans. Jasper kept trying to send waves of calm to Alice, but her emotions were so strong that she rejected his attempts. Jasper sent soothing waves to the rest of the family, but he barely succeeded as well. Their despair and worry were getting to be too much for him. He was sure that he looked suicidal and pained to the other passengers around them. To Rosalie, Bella had become her friend, her sister, and her daughter. She had always wanted to have children. She remembered with picture-perfect clarity what wrongs had been done to her and she wouldn't let that happen to Bella, she wouldn't allow it. Emmett loved to tease and embarrass Bella to no end and from the very beginning, he felt very protective of Bella, she was the little sister he never had. If he got his way, which he was quite confident that he would, James would wish that he never existed.

_Edward answered after the first ring. "He's on his way Edward. I can't see much else. It hasn't been decided." Edward was furious and afraid. He couldn't bear to lose Bella. But he was determined; he would fight for her to the death. He couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist._

When he received the call from Alice with bad news, Bella had been sleeping in the bedroom while he was out in the main room. He didn't know what to do so he continuously paced back and forth without a sound. He wanted to growl, yell, scream, and cry out of frustration, but he didn't want to disturb Bella. And so he continued to pace and think of a way to get them out of this mess. He couldn't put Bella in danger; he needed to keep her a hundred percent safe. At the same time, he wanted to find James and shred him into a million pieces for even thinking about wanting Bella. Bella was his and only his! Just as he was hers for all eternity. They had just confessed their love for one another and now she might be taken away from… no! He shouldn't be thinking like that. Everything will work out fine… it has to. _But what if doesn't? What then? _If she dies, I'll follow her as soon as I can. He'll find a way for he couldn't live in a world where she did not exist now that he knew how life was with her in it. His heart wrenched at the thought of Bella not being alive. He could barely even remember what life was like before Bella had waltzed into it. Before her, he thought there was no one in the world for him unlike the rest of his family, yet he was content, but not happy per se. He had accepted the fact that he would be alone in that sense. He had his family and music and that was all he really needed. But he was so unbelievably wrong; he needed Bella in his life. She completed him in a way like none other; in a way he never knew he was incomplete. He just knew that she made him feel whole. She was perfection personified—natural beauty, kind, intelligent, witty, shy, confident, modest, innocent, strong, courageous, compassionate, and so much more. He thought of their time in New York so far and grinned. They made the most of the privacy they got, no interruptions. Although, they haven't gotten past their heavy make out sessions, Edward enjoyed showing Bella his affections for her. She drove him wild, though, he couldn't help but get hard when he was with her that way. He knew that she loved it; she loved feeling the effect she had on him. And he loved the smell of her tantalizing arousal. Oh god, he wanted to taste her so badly. He will never forget what they shared here, most of all, their love. She had a bad nightmare and he comforted her and tried to make her see how wonderful of a person she was. Crazy girl thought she wasn't good enough for her. He told her he loved her and kept rambling on, afraid of what she thought. But to find out that his love was returned, he had never expected. It was the best day of his entire existence. That is why he can't lose her, especially to James. _No fucking way_. "Edward… what's wrong?" He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Bella had woken up.

"I'm so sorry I could protect you, Bella. James is on his way," Edward said while running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Now? When?" Bella asked. She could feel herself begin to panic; her nightmare flashing before her very eyes. She had a bad feeling about this and although she couldn't see the future like Alice could, she still had her intuitions. James had given off a bad vibe as did the other nomads but his was stronger. But she had no idea why he wanted her. Was it because she was rare, a half-human and half-vampire and so she had a sweeter scent? Was it because she was with Edward and he likes what he can't have? Maybe both?

"We don't know when. We'll figure this all out when my family gets here, alright!" Edward yelled. It felt good to express his frustration, but one look at Bella and he regretted it. She looked shocked and her eyes welled up with tears that were threatening to spill down those cheeks that he loved so much. "I'm so sorry," he said as he went to her and pulled her into his arms, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just so worried. I can't lose you. You mean so much to me."

"It's okay, Edward. You don't have to apologize." Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and was comforted by his embrace.

"No, I have to apologize for acting like an ass."

"Okay then, you're forgiven," Bella said with a slight smile. "I understand that you're scared. I am, too."

Edward pulled back a little to look into her eyes. Although he couldn't read her mind, he could read her eyes. Her deep brown eyes said so much more than words. "I love you," he said tenderly. She loved his smooth voice—it was like velvet.

"I love you, too, Edward," she replied. Immediately after hearing his three favorite words, Edward brought his lips down onto hers in a passionate and tender kiss. They both poured their love, desperation, and fear into this kiss. Bella's sense of time disappeared when her and Edward were together like this—their tongues massaging each other and getting to taste Edward. But all too soon, Edward broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck to let her breathe, she guessed. Edward sucked on her sweet spot right behind her ear and Bella moaned in appreciation. She got her hands on his hair and scratched his scalp. She knew that he liked it by his groans. Both of them were starting to get aroused already. Edward got lost in the smell of her arousal and crushed his lips to hers again. He walked her backwards until she was against the wall. Edward trailed his hands down lower to her hips and down lower to the outside of her thighs. He lifted Bella up and she wrapped her legs around him, all without breaking their heated kiss. She could feel his erection hard-pressed into her core and he could feel her getting hotter and hotter. The need they both felt was greater than ever before. Edward cupped her ass in his hands and began to massage it, making Bella moan in pleasure. Bella unbuttoned Edward's shirt, she needed to see his chest and chiseled abs. Edward allowed her to slide the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until it fell down to the floor. He looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. Edward continued to kiss Bella with abandon while she ran her hand down his chest to hips and trailing back up again, the heat from her hands warming Edward's cool skin. He didn't think it fair that his shirt was off, but Bella still had hers on. He pulled back a little to grab the hem of her shirt look into her eyes and silently asked permission to take it off. She gave him a slight nod so he lifted the fitted shirt up and off. He stared down at her beautiful chest covered in dark blue lace bra and her smooth, flat stomach. When he finally brought his eyes back up to her face he saw her blush.

"You're gorgeous," he assured her. He trailed kisses from her neck down to the tops of her breasts. He noticed that her chest blushed as well. He looked up at her, begging her to allow him to remove her bra. She bit her lip nervously but nodded anyway. How could she deny him any longer? She couldn't. She wasn't sure how much time they had left anymore. She could feel her panties getting wetter as Edward continued his ministrations on her breasts. Her nipples hardened immediately to Edwards touched as he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. He loved the effect he had on her and hoped to god, that he would be the only ever to make her feel this way. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and she gasped in surprise. He played with her other nipple while his mouth was still latched onto the other. Then he switched, giving them the same amount of attention. Bella moaned and ground into his hard on in pleasure. Edward came back up to her lips and grabbed hold of her as he took them into the bedroom. He laid her down onto the bed and took off his pants to relieve some of the pressure from his hard member. He looked down at her breathing hard and flushed. He thought she never looked more beautiful. "Baby, I need to taste you," Edward said in a rough, sexy voice. Oh lord, how much wetter could her underwear get? Edward first took off her shorts and then kissed his way up her thigh and repeating on the other.

She was growing impatient. She needed some release and soon. "Please…" she begged him.

"What do you want, baby? Do you want me to taste you? Do you want me to lick and suck on your pussy and fuck you with my tongue that I make you cum so hard?"

"Yes! Please! Please…" Edward practically ripped her matching dark blue lace panties and threw the material on the floor. He spread her long legs apart with his hands and breathed in the smell of her arousal through his nose. She smelled so good. He just had to taste her now, so he licked her pussy, sucked on her clit, and fucked her with his tongue until he felt her throbbing from her orgasm. He lapped up her juices until he got every last drop and reveled in the taste of her. Bella lost every ounce of control she had when Edward went down on her. She fisted her hands on his hair and pushed his head further into her and moaned loudly. She felt a tightening in her stomach until she exploded with ecstasy. Edward watched Bella experiencing her orgasm—her eyes shut tight and her mouth open, screaming in pleasure, her body twitching. She never looked sexier.

The desire he had to be inside was becoming too much to bear. His cock was painfully throbbing. "I need to be inside you, Bella baby," he said as she came down from her orgasm-induced high. Bella pulled him up, bringing his lips to hers roughly. She could taste herself on his lips and that turned her on even more. She felt Edward position himself at her entrance after he took of his boxers and she nodded in approval. "Tell me if it hurts too much, okay? I'll try to go slow." She nodded in response and he slowly entered her pussy until he felt the barrier. Then he continued further, breaking the barrier of her virginity. Bella cried out in pain and Edward kissed her tenderly, trying to soothe her. He remained still inside of her until she was ready for more. Bella rocked her hips, signaling Edward to continue after the pain subsided. All she could feel now was the pleasure of Edward thrusting in and out of her. "God, baby, you're so tight!" Edward groaned against her shoulder.

Bella wrapped her legs securely around Edward's hips to push him deeper. "Edward! Yes! Right there, baby!" she yelled as Edward hit the right spot. "Uhh… faster… deeper… harder…" Bella moaned. She could feel herself reaching another climax as Edward kept going and going, never slowing down.

"Cum for me, Bella," Edward pleaded as he felt his own orgasm coming soon. He didn't think he could hold out much longer. And just like that, Bella came, screaming out Edward's name, her walls milking his cock, making his cum shoot out in spurts. Edward collapsed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her as they both tried to get their breathing back to normal. "I love you so much, Bella. Thank you, that was amazing," Edward said as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

"The pleasure is all mine. I love you," Bella replied and cuddled into Edward's side and drifted off too sleep, exhausted from their activities. Edward wrapped his arms around her and hummed her melody.

* * *

_Big thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Don't you wish Edward would just take you with abandon like that? Sadly... he doesn't really exist. Only in our horny minds. Haha. Again, please review!_


	11. Chapter 11 Preview

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with life, but I'm also having trouble deciding where exactly I want to take this story and how far I want to go with it. I'm not sure if I want to write my own version of New Moon and Eclipse. Some input would be great and since, I haven't posted in forever, here's a little teaser/preview of the next chapter. The next chapter will be EPIC and the one we've all been waiting for. I only hope that I do it justice. On a sidenote, have you guys seen the trailers for New Moon? I can't wait; it comes out on my birthday! Taylor Lautner and Rob Pattinson shirtless is the best present ever!**_

* * *

While Bella was asleep, Edward reflected on what had just occurred. He reveled in the post-coital bliss and had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. And although they had planned on waiting until after marriage, it had turned out more perfect than he had ever imagined. She was so sweet, beautiful, and innocent…perfection. He felt privileged and prideful that he could please her. He loved hearing her screaming his name over and over in ecstasy. In his mind he pictured her face after she had found her release the first and second time—her face that was filled with sexual tension had relaxed, her eyes closed, and her mouth parted and her lips formed a perfect O-shape. He remembered how sweet and wonderful she tasted on his tongue; a thousand times better than the blood of a mountain lion—his favorite. He remembered how being inside her felt like, but really, there were no words to describe it and do it justice. He felt raw, animalistic, and vulnerable. It was desperate, wild, needy, loving, patient…it was everything he thought it would be and more. And now, seeing her sleeping with her head and left hand on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, his heart swelled with his tremendous amount of love he had for this girl, his beautiful, sweet Bella. He couldn't imagine what he did to ever deserve her, but he knew that he wouldn't take a single day with her for granted. It was as if the angels up above created them perfectly for each other. They belonged together; it was their fate and their destiny to be with one another for all eternity. He couldn't believe how amazing that sounded. He never had dreamed in a hundred years that there was someone out there waiting for him to complete her, but here she was, and he couldn't let anything or anyone come between the two of them.

He would shred James to pieces for even thinking of taking Bella away from him. She belonged to him as he belonged to only her, always. James and everyone involved had to die. He couldn't ever risk losing her; he couldn't bear it and just thinking about it had him in excruciating pain. No, he could not think like that now, not after what they had just shared together. His family will come here, they'll figure out a plan, and then they will defeat James, Victoria, and Laurent. Then after it all went down, he and Bella will get on with their lives _together_. He would feel no guilt or remorse for destroying James and his coven; he would do what he had to do. It was all a means to an end, a happy ending.

James had found the perfect place, an old and vacant ballet studio. The surrounding area was practically deserted except for a few bums roaming the streets. No one would hear her screams except for him, his two accomplices, and her father. He loved to play games, and this was by far his favorite of all. Father and daughter watching each other die a miserable death…or maybe he could keep her for a while and use her as his own pet. Drink her blood and never take enough to kill her.

Bella slept peacefully all through the night-no nightmares of any kind. Matter of fact that was the best night of sleep she had ever gotten. She had the most fantastic dream ever that got the insides of her thighs moist just thinking about it. In her dream Edward had finally made love to her and she couldn't have dreamt it any better. It felt so real that she could still feel what it was like when he was inside her and saying the most dirty and delicious things to her. She couldn't say those things aloud without turning the brightest shade of red. Oh no! What if she said those things aloud or moaned in her sleep? What would Edward think of her? Wait a minute. Was she sleeping naked? And with Edward holding her still? "Love, your heart is pounding, did you have a bad dream again?" Edward asked, panicking and worried at the same time.

"No, I had a good dream actually. A very good dream in fact. Did we . . .?"

"Make love? Then the answer would be a magnificent yes, sweetheart."

"Wow. So it wasn't a dream after all . . . Oh dear Lord! We had sex?!"

"Technically yes, but I'd like to use the term make love. Did you not want to? It sure sounded like you wanted it last night . . ."

"I did! I do! I'm just in shock that's all."

"So you don't regret it all even though we had both agreed on waiting?"

"Edward, that was the best night of my life, so no, not at all."

"Great. So you wouldn't be opposed to doing it again, say like . . . right now?" Edward asked with a knowing smirk as he bent down towards her lips.


	12. Doubt

**_So I changed my mind and decided to split the epic chapter I had planned, because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so long. Sorry. I promise that it will be worth it in the end. Hopefully... It's just a bit difficult for me to continuously write all that is going to happen. In my mind this part and the upcoming fight are separate chapters. To me this chapter isn't a cliff-hanger... I didn't feel like teasing you this time. I'm not that cruel. Haha. Please review! They inspire me to write more._**

**_

* * *

_**

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away  
You kept falling in love, then one day  
When you fell, you fell towards me  
When you crashed in the clouds, you found me_

_Oh, please don't go  
I want you so  
I can't let go  
For I lose control_

_Please Don't Go- Barcelona_

While Bella was asleep, Edward reflected on what had just in the post-coital bliss and had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. And although they had planned on waiting until after marriage, it had turned out more perfect than he had ever imagined. She was so sweet, beautiful, and innocent…perfection. He felt privileged and prideful that he could please her. He loved hearing her screaming his name over and over in ecstasy. In his mind he pictured her face after she had found her release the first and second time—her face that was filled with sexual tension had relaxed, her eyes closed, and her mouth parted and her lips formed a perfect O-shape. He remembered how sweet and wonderful she tasted on his tongue; a thousand times better than the blood of a mountain lion—his favorite. He remembered how being inside her felt like, but really, there were no words to describe it and do it justice. He felt raw, animalistic, and vulnerable. It was desperate, wild, needy, loving, patient…it was everything he thought it would be and more. And now, seeing her sleeping with her head and left hand on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, his heart swelled with his tremendous amount of love he had for this girl, his beautiful, sweet Bella. He couldn't imagine what he did to ever deserve her, but he knew that he wouldn't take a single day with her for granted. It was as if the angels up above created them perfectly for each other. They belonged together; it was their fate and their destiny to be with one another for all eternity. He couldn't believe how amazing that sounded. He never had dreamed in a hundred years that there was someone out there waiting for him to complete her, but here she was, and he couldn't let anything or anyone come between the two of them.

He would shred James to pieces for even thinking of taking Bella away from him. She belonged to him as he belonged to only her, always. James and everyone involved had to die. He couldn't ever risk losing her; he couldn't bear it and just thinking about it had him in excruciating pain. No, he could not think like that now, not after what they had just shared together. His family will come here, they'll figure out a plan, and then they will defeat James, Victoria, and Laurent. Then after it all went down, he and Bella will get on with their lives _together_. He would feel no guilt or remorse for destroying James and his coven; he would do what he had to do. It was all a means to an end, a happy ending.

James had found the perfect place, an old and vacant ballet studio. The surrounding area was practically deserted except for a few bums roaming the streets. No one would hear her screams except for him, his two accomplices, and her father. He loved to play games, and this was by far his favorite of all. Father and daughter watching each other die a miserable death…or maybe he could keep her for a while and use her as his own pet. Drink her blood and never take enough to kill her.

Bella slept peacefully all through the night-no nightmares of any kind. Matter of fact that was the best night of sleep she had ever gotten. She had the most fantastic dream ever that got the insides of her thighs moist just thinking about it. In her dream Edward had finally made love to her and she couldn't have dreamt it any better. It felt so real that she could still feel what it was like when he was inside her and saying the most dirty and delicious things to her. She couldn't say those things aloud without turning the brightest shade of red. Oh no! What if she said those things aloud or moaned in her sleep? What would Edward think of her? Wait a minute. Was she sleeping naked? And with Edward holding her still? "Love, your heart is pounding, did you have a bad dream again?" Edward asked, panicking and worried at the same time.

"No, I had a good dream actually. A very good dream in fact. Did we…?"

"Make love? Then the answer would be a magnificent yes, sweetheart."

"Wow. So it wasn't a dream after all…Oh dear Lord! We had sex?!"

"Technically yes, but I'd like to use the term make love. Did you not want to? It sure sounded like you wanted it last night…"

"I did! I do! I'm just in shock that's all."

"So you don't regret it all even though we had both agreed on waiting?"

"Edward, that was the best night of my life, so no, not at all."

"Great. So you wouldn't be opposed to doing it again, say like…right now?" Edward asked with a knowing smirk as he bent down towards her lips. He couldn't get enough of those full, pink lips. She parted her lips slightly and he slipped his tongue into her hot mouth. His dick was already hard to begin with and now it was so hard and ready that it was painful. He moved on top of Bella and put some of his weight on her, making her moan. Sadly, they were interrupted by a rude knock on the door. "Fuck!" Edward yelled. He could hear the thoughts of his family outside their suite and knew that they knew what the two of them were up to.

"Who is it?"

"My damn cock-blocking family. Alice is so going to get it!" Bella couldn't help but laugh at Edward's facial expression- frustrated. Sexually frustrated that is. "It's not funny, Bella! It's your fault! You're just so damn sexy that I can't help myself." Edward rushed to get his clothes on and so did Bella.

"You're insatiable, Edward." They left the room and opened the front door.

"Well, it's about damn time," Alice said as she brushed passed them. The rest of the Cullen family stood there with knowing smiles- Emmett's being the biggest grin of all.

"High five, my brother, you finally got fucked!" Rosalie smacked him upside the head and Esme reprimanded him for his crude comment. Bella felt so embarrassed because his family knew what they were up to and so she was as red as a tomato. Edward, however, did not feel the slightest bit embarrassed. Why should he? After all they were a couple in love, and not only that, they were soul mates.

"Now that you two aren't going at it, can we finally discuss a plan?" Alice said. The family was surprised by Alice's serious tone; she was usually the most bright and perky out of all of them. Jasper, however, understood her emotions, as that was his expertise. Alice was distressed over the situation. She felt guilty that she didn't stop Charlie from being taken and she felt helpless because she couldn't see much of what was to come. She felt irritated at Edward and Bella for finding happiness when they were all in danger. Most of all, she was worried about losing her best friend.

"Calm down, Alice, we just got here," Carlisle said. He was always the mediator.

"How can I be calm, when we don't know what's going to happen! How can you all just joke around now? How can you guys have sex while the rest of us are worried about you two? Huh?" Alice fumed. Bella knew she was right; it wasn't fair to the rest of them. Her eyes stung with tears, as the guilt hit her hard. It wasn't fair that they were fighting her battle. This was her problem. She should deal with it—on her own.

Edward disagreed immensely, "You're wrong! You don't understand. How would you feel if it was you and Jasper in our situation? Wouldn't you want to try to be happy, not knowing how much time you had left?" Edward glared at her and Alice realized that he was right. If she were in his position, she would want to show her love for Jasper and be loved by Jasper. Edward's eyes soften as he read her thoughts. They were all under so much stress that it was difficult to think rationally.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Alice apologized sincerely. Bella still couldn't let go Alice's previous words. Everything was her fault. She never should have let them into this mess.

"It's not your fault, Alice," Edward said in response to her thoughts.

"No, it's mine. I'm sorry, so sorry." Bella spoke up, still teary-eyed.

Edward turned around in a flash and held Bella tightly in his arms. "No, none if this is your fault either." Bella struggled to break free from him and he let her go, shocked that she was even trying to pull away from him.

"It's all my fault! I'm the weak one! Don't you see that? I'm the one putting all of you in danger. I'll deal with this alone," Bella said. She turned towards the door to leave, but Edward was too quick and blocked the exit.

"No! I will not let you do that!" Edward yelled. He felt so angry with her at this moment. How could she think that way of herself? Did he not tell her how beautiful and strong she was everyday and how much he loved her. Suddenly Alice had a vision of Bella and Edward breaking up. Edward's eyes closed as he tried to push away the vision from his mind and ignore the pain as his heart began to shatter. "No! No… you can't do this, Bella. Please…"

Bella realized that Edward knew what she was about to do to him, but she had to be strong. She couldn't let them risk their lives to protect her. She wouldn't be able to handle any of their deaths being her fault. She needed to sacrifice herself to save the rest of them. She knew that Edward wouldn't let her go, but she had to make him. She had to break his heart and lie to him. She had to make him believe the lie, because the truth was that she loved him with all his heart. "Edward, I'm sorry that it had to be this way…in front of your family, but we can't be together anymore."

"No, you don't have to do this, Bella. We can deal with James and his coven. Killing them is easier than you leaving me."

"This isn't about James; it's about you and me. You're no good for me. I don't want you anymore," Bella said trying to sound cold and convincing. She could barely stand to look him in the eye, but she had to or he would know that she was lying.

Did she finally realize that she could do better than him? Edward wanted to crumple down on the floor; the pain he felt was so strong. "You… don't… want… me?" Edward asked slowly, it was so hard for him to utter each word and every time he spoke, his heart would crack even more. He could hear the thoughts of each of his family members—they didn't believe her. But he shut them out, because he couldn't help but believe her. She spoke the truth. Why in the world would she want him, when there were so many out there that were much better for her than he was. He was a killer and a monster.

"No. I'm sorry that I had to drag it out this way. I never meant to hurt you. But, you'll get over this in time and you'll find your true mate. It'll be as if I never existed." Edward moved away from the door and collapsed onto the floor. He watched her leave through his family's eyes. Bella was right in that he was no good for her, but wrong in that there would never be another for him. No one would ever make him feel the way he does for her. He would always belong to her even though she didn't want him. He couldn't imagine Bella with another man and just the thought of it burned him worse than being changed did. In fact, he would rather endure that than be without his Bella. But she was no longer his. A part of him hoped that she would never give herself to another, but the other half of him wished she would find happiness. He found it with her and no matter how short their time was together, he would never forget it.

How could he believe her so easily? She thought that she would have to spend hours just to plant the seed of doubt in his head that she didn't love him. But for him to believe her so easily like that? It hurt immensely. She was alone, in New York, sobbing.

"How can you just let her go, Edward? If you don't go after her, I'll get her myself. You're a fool!" Alice said. No matter how stupid they were both being, she couldn't lose either of them. Bella was her best friend and Alice respected her, but she was making a huge mistake in leaving.

"Leave her alone, Alice! Did you not hear her? What she said…" Edward sobbed tearlessly.

"You are going to let her wander the streets alone in search of James. He'll kill her!"

"We'll protect her from James and his coven, but after that, we'll leave her alone. We will respect her wishes."

"Bella lied to you, Edward," Jasper spoke up, "She still loves you…very much. She felt for you the love someone shares with their mate."

"Don't lie to me, Jasper. I don't need you to make me feel better. I don't need your pity," Edward said, glaring at Jasper.

"Do my thoughts lie to you, Edward? You may not be able to read her mind, but I can read her heart. She. Loves. You." Edward gasped, hearing the truth in Jaspers words and thoughts. He was not lying; she lied to him. He ran after her, tracing her scent, and found her easily enough. She was sitting under a tree in Central Park, crying.

"You lied to me," Edward whispered. Bella gasped in shock that Edward was standing right in front of her. They stared at each other, a soundless conversation passed through their eyes. _I'm so sorry. It's okay. I love you so much. I love you, too._ Bella ran into his arms and he embraced her with all he had. "Don't ever leave me again. I don't think I could take it."

"I'm sorry. I won't run away again, I promise," Bella responded. "How could you ever believe that I could ever not want you? I'll always want you."

"I'm sorry, but I know now. But you have to know, whatever comes our way, we can deal with it _together_. You need to talk to me, Bella. Trust me."

"I will from now on," Bella swore.

"From now on and the rest of eternity," Edward said smiling. They made their way back to the hotel holding hands.


End file.
